Small One: Beginnings
by ReadingFox
Summary: The Hunt is taking place on earth once more, and two worlds collide for a Yautja elder and a little girl known only as Experiment 1627. Better than it sounds, I swear.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"This will be a fine hunt." Thought Worn Tusk, looking down at the little blue planet locally known as Earth. Three weeks ago they had sent a probe containing a dozen of the Hard Meats' eggs. The environment on that little mud ball was perfect for the Hard Meats to grow and flourish. Daily scans had revealed an explosion in their population. More than enough to provide a challenge for this seasons crop of youngbloods.

Then again, this wouldn't the first time he'd been here. No, this would be his third visit. His first had been to hunt. He had been the only one of his group to return alive. The second time had been to retrieve the body of a fallen youngblood. But that had spawned the whole "Predalien" fiasco. Yes, they would keep that from happening again. The youngbloods had been better trained this season. No mistakes this time.

This time, he was going as an Elder, to supervise the hunt. He knew it would be dangerous. He knew it very well may have been his last hunt, whether by death, or by his own choice. What he didn't know was that this hunt was to be unlike any he'd ever experienced

She was alone. She was always alone. Yes, the two grownups were always there with her, but they largely seemed to ignore her and she did the same. They only bothered with her when they wanted to poke her with the needles that made her sleep. She supposed they were her parents, as they were the only adults she knew. But didn't parents normally hold their children? The only time they ever held her was to carry her to another area for training and experiments. They never spoke to her, only about her. Calling her "Experiment 1627". She couldn't talk to them either. At least, not with her voice. Three years ago, when she had begun to try and make the word sounds her parents made, they had given her one of the needles that made her sleep. She had woken up hours later, her throat sore, covered in bandages, and feeling like something had been removed and replaced with something that didn't fit quite right. She could make some sounds, groans, wails, grunts, things like that. But words? Words were out of her reach. After that, they taught her how to use her hands to speak. Why had they done it? She hadn't a clue. It wasn't the first time they had done something like that. They had done things to her whole body that felt different. If she tried to fight or resist they put her in the room she was currently in. It was small. It only took her twenty steps to get from one end to the other, up or down. Three of the walls of her room were normal, but one was made of glass. Her parents would sit behind it for hours, watching her move around her meager possessions. Her small white steel framed bed with its sterile green covers and crisp white sheets sat in one corner, while a small round table where she ate her meals with a matching stool stood in the center of the room. A chest at the foot of her bed contained her clothes. All the same thing. Plain white dresses, rather like overlarge T-shirts were her entire wardrobe. Unlike most children her age, she only had one real toy. A blue stuffed bear that sat on her pillow. This bear was her only companion, comforting her when the adults made her run on a treadmill for hours, or when they gave her shots that made her insides burn like fire. She had tried several times to ask the grownups why they did these things to her, but they usually ignored her unless the signed the words "I'm Hungry".

Even though she wasn't very tired, she decided to crawl into bed. The adults always left her alone when they thought she was sleeping. It took her a while, but she finally did fall asleep, not knowing that by this time tomorrow, her whole world would be flipped upside down and blown apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Worn Tusk surveyed his surroundings carefully, listening for any sign that the Hard Meats were near. All he could here were the sounds of the forest. They had landed on Earth during the night and had spent the last two days hunting the creatures down, twice finding small groups. So far, three of the youngbloods had obtained their clans mark. Unfortunately, one had made a wrong move during the last skirmish. He paid the ultimate price for his carelessness.

Suddenly, he heard a twig snap behind him. He whirled around, spear at the ready, then sighed. It was just one of the scouts he'd ordered to run and check out the area up ahead.

"What have you found?" asked Worn Tusk, using the silent sign language of the hunt.

"Two strange Oomans have taken five eggs into a strange white building." The scout signed. "The creatures seem to have made it a main base of sorts. There are at least one hundred inside."

"Lead us there." Worn Tusk signed. "We must destroy the Hard meats before they grow too numerous. We blew up part of this planet once. Let's not do it again." The scout merely nodded and motioned for the group to follow. They crept as silently as possible through the night darkened forest, keeping their cloaks activated. The native species on this planet weren't too friendly, and the Hunters had no intentions of becoming the hunted.

ooOoo

Now, she was truly alone. The two adults who had cared for her for all of her five short years of life, were dead, lying on the ground motionless. Two days ago, they had brought some strange looking egg things into the lab. Strange spidery legged crab things had sprung from these eggs, two of them attaching themselves firmly on her parents faces. They had fallen off after a while, but her parents hadn't moved since.

The only reason she was alive was because the thing that had leaped toward her had been stopped by the glass wall of her room. Her prison had saved her, but now she had no way to get out. The adults had been the only ones with the key to her room.

She supposed she should have been saddened by this whole thing, or terrified out of her wits, but for some strange reason, the couldn't find any reason to mourn her parents. They had never really treated her as anything more than an experiment. However, the woman had screamed something just before she had been attacked and stretched her arms out, almost as though to protect her daughter. Now, the girl known only as Experiment 1627 sat in her cell, legs curled up against her chest. All she could do now was wait for death, or for someone to save her

ooOoo

The white building was in front of him. Worn Tusk took a cautious sniff, trying to smell for the creatures. Oh, they were in there all right. A lot of them. But how had five eggs more than doubled in number? Unless the others had gravitated here. And the only reason he could think of for them to do that would be a large food source. Oomans. Lots and lots of Oomans. Worn Tusk turned to his team.

"We're going in there." he signed. "Move fast. Keep quiet. Kill all Hard Meats."

"Yes Elder!" the others signed back. They quickly dashed inside to open doors. Not a good sign. They slowly and silently wandered the corridors, looking for the creatures. Another bad sign. They weren't in any of the abandoned hallways. There were, however, lots of human corpses, most of them bearing signs of chest bursters. Finally, they arrived at what seemed to be the central point of the laboratory. It was a mess, papers scattered everywhere, test tubes and flasks nothing more than glittering sand that crunched underfoot. Unlike the hallways, there were only two bodies in here. A male and a female.

Suddenly, Worn Tusk heard a small noise to his left. It was a tiny human child in a small cell. She was knocking her knuckles on the glass. He could see a Face Hugger laying in front of her cell. Was she the only one left alive? He knelt down in front of the cell, looking at the tiny thing. She gazed at him, her head cocked to one side curiously. She didn't seem even remotely afraid. Then she was gesturing frantically, pointing over his shoulder. He looked at his reflection and saw one of the Hard Meats leaping for him. He quickly turned and whipped out his wrist blades, slicing the things head off. At that point all hell broke loose, Hard Meats pouring from every corner. There were at least a hundred.

"Make a circle!" Worn Tusk shouted to his brethren. "Prepare for the ultimate battle!"

ooOoo

Experiment 1627 watched as the giant humanoid things fought the big black creatures. The black creatures had been wandering around the lab for hours. Several of them had tried to attack her through her cell wall, but the glass was too strong. Once they had realized they couldn't get to her, they had left her alone.

Then the big human like things had come into the lab. They looked like they were searching for something. Maybe they were hunting the black creatures? She had rapped on the glass to get their attention. The biggest one in the group had heard her and come over to her. What strange beings they were! With funny looking masks and dreadlocks falling from their heads. She wanted to tell them about the black creatures, but how could she speak to them?

At least he had understood when she tried to warn him about the creature sneaking up behind him. What were those things that had come out of his wrist? They had cut the creatures head off without much effort at all.

Now the Hunters were in an all out battle, trying to kill as many of the creatures as they could. And they were winning! The black creatures were coming in waves, but the Hunters were giving no quarter. So far, more than thirty of the aliens had been either shot or cut down, while the Hunters were still going strong with twenty warriors. A few were wounded, but they were far from dead.

Suddenly, one of the creatures was slammed into the glass wall of her cell. She backed away into the far wall, a non glass one. If this battle was going to shatter the glass, she wanted to be out of range. She didn't know who would win this fight, but she hoped it would be the Hunters.

ooOoo

"If she hadn't warned me, we'd all be dead by now." Worn Tusk thought as he cut down another Hard Meat. He glanced over at her cell. She was watching intently, wincing when one of his warriors was hurt and grinning when a Hard meat was destroyed.

"She's a strange little Ooman." he thought. "Awfully young to be enjoying a fight like this. I wonder why she's in that cell? She looks too small to be dangerous. Damn, will these beasts never cease?" He used his shoulder cannon and wrist blades to kill three more of the creatures at once. He was about to kill another when one of the creatures hissed and fled. The others quickly raced after it, abandoning the fight completely.

"What was that all about?" asked one of the younger warriors. "They just ran off. I bet they're scared of us."

"Don't be a fool!" snapped Worn Tusk. "Hard Meats do not understand fear. They're planning something. I can feel it." He turned back to the cell containing the child. She was grinning, and Worn Tusk was shocked to see her canines were longer and sharper than any he'd ever seen on a human. He walked to her cell, kneeling down to her level once again and received two more shocks. The girl used her hands to speak, and her eyes were bright green with slitted pupils!

"Thank you for your warning small one." He signed to her, hoping their signs were similar enough to be understood. The child cocked her head to the side for a moment before forming her own signs.

"You're hunting them, aren't you? Those Black things?" she asked. Worn Tusk blinked beneath his helmet. This girl really cut to the chase. Brave. For a human.

"We are." he replied. The girl looked away from him, at the bodies of the two other humans.

"They were the only ones with the key out of here." she signed. "I think they were my parents. With them dead, I can't get out of here to destroy those whatever-they-ares. Do me a favor will you? Kill as many of those things as you can." Worn Tusk stared at the small human. She couldn't have been more than five years old, and she was speaking like a true warrior. Her eyes were cold, angry, and filled with a burning wrath.

"I have a better idea." Worn Tusk signed, looking carefully at the glass wall of her cell. There was a small crack from where a Hard Meat had crashed into it. A few quick mental calculations and he knew just what to do.

"Stand as far away from this wall as you can." He signed to her. She put her hands up, about to sign something, but then shrugged and did as she was told. Once the child was squeezed as far into a corner as she could be, Worn Tusk gave one of the hardest kicks of his life, shattering the glass.

ooOoo

_CRASH!_

Experiment 1627 shut her eyes tightly as the wall of her cell shattered into a million pieces. Once the tinkling of glass ceased, she opened her eyes again to look at her liberators. The biggest one who had kicked in the wall was looking down at her.

"You gave us our lives." He signed. "So we will give you your freedom. Now, you can exact your own revenge upon the bugs." One of the other, younger warriors uttered a strange sounding growl. Was that the strange warriors language? It had a lot of clicks, growls and even a bark or two. It sounded like they were arguing. But what were they saying?

Suddenly, the older male took a swing at the younger, steel blades extending from his wrist. The younger fighter snarled viciously, but backed down, bowing his head in submission.

"Forgive my outburst, Elder Worn Tusk." He signed. Experiment 1627 was confused. Had this young male said something wrong?

Then, all thoughts vanished from her mind when she saw one of the black creatures creeping in the shadows of the labs rafters. Even years later, Experiment 1627 would never recall exactly how or why she had done what she did.

Quickly grabbing a spear from one of the bigger warriors, she leaped up onto his shoulders and leaped again, extending the blades. The creature hissed, lashing out with its tail. Dodging swiftly, Experiment 1627 jammed the blade of the spear into the back and pushed down with all her might. With an ear-splitting screech the creatures head was split open while Experiment 1627 jumped away. Unfortunately for her, she didn't come away unharmed. In its death throes, the creatures acidic blood splashed on her arm. It took less than a second for her to realize the bloods effects and let out a pain filled shriek. She had felt burning pain before, but compared to this her parents experimentations were tickles! She curled up into a tiny ball, clutching her arm and whimpering in agony. She was wondering if it would hurt more to just rip off the limb and be done with it when she felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder. It was the big warrior who had freed her. He picked her up gently and cradled her in one arm, reaching for something in his belt.

"What are you doing?" She tried to sign, hissing when the movement sent a slash of pain through her damaged arm

"That's the second time you've saved us." he replied, uttering a soft purring noise deep in his throat. "Now I will return the favor. Hush now Small One. It will be alright." Experiment 1627 felt herself drifting into sweet unconsciousness. She had enough time for one last though before passing out from pain and blood loss.

"I hope I wake up from this."

ooOoo

Worn Tusk knew he had to work quickly. Now that the child was out, it would be easier to treat her wounds, but she wouldn't be out for long. He had to neutralize the acidic blood before her whole arm became irreparably damaged.

"Elder Worn Tusk." said the young warrior who had spoken out before, named Trat'ak. "Why are we stopping to help this human? She's just going to die anyway."

"She's saved our lives. Twice." Worn Tusk replied curtly, pulling a neutralizing balm from his belt. "We must return the favor. Besides, you saw the girl, she has a warriors spirit. It would be a great shame to let her die so needlessly."

"And you think she'll live, even if you heal her arm?" Trat'ak barked. Worn Tusk growled warningly. Trat'ak wasn't exactly a newcomer to the hunt. This was his second. And unfortunately, it was making him very cocky. Worn Tusk hated cocky youngbloods.

"We leave her here, she dies. If we take her with us, we're bound to run into a human town somewhere. We can drop her off and let her live with her own kind." said another youngblood.

"Her own kind? She doesn't seem all that human to me. I mean, did you see her eyes? And her teeth? That's not normal." replied another. Worn Tusk left the youngbloods to their inane chatter, and continued patching up the child's arm. She was going to be lucky. The blood had just singed her skin, never touching her muscles. It would leave a scar, but she would have full use of her arm.

"Strange little human." he thought, holding her a little closer. "She moves practically like one of us. A pity she's all alone. No dam or sire to care for her. And with those eyes and teeth, she's not likely to be accepted by other humans. What with their habit of shunning those who look different. Maybe I could..." Worn Tusk shook his head fiercely as the thought sprang into his mind.

"No! No, don't even think about it Worn Tusk!" He told himself. "The council would never allow it! To say nothing of Shi'Kala." Worn Tusk shuddered at the thought of what his mate would do to him if he brought this human back. They may have been the same size, but his mates ferocity was unrivaled, and definitely not something he wanted to face. Putting the thought out of his mind for the moment, he turned back to the group.

"All right, we've taken enough time. Let's get moving." he said. "The human comes with us, at least until we find someone of her kind to care for her. Any objections?" None of the Youngbloods spoke, though Trat'ak looked surly.

"Good. Let's move out."

**Okay, that's Chapter 2 finished. Now, On to Chapter 3 and feel free to ask me any questions about the story. As long as it is politely phrased I will answer anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and gals! Before we start on this drivel that I call brain vomit, I'd like to give a shout out to all my fellow Minions of Black Talon's fic "Ooman" (highly recommended for reading btw) who have reviewed me so far: SesshiraRayu, Watergoddesskasey, LeftUnderNightAloneRegreting, Wickedfalcon, and Hikarin-Love. I thank every single one of you for your kindness. Now, on with this monstrosity! Oh, and just as a side note, this will be the chapter where Experiment 1627 will start becoming known by Worn Tusks name for her. **

–

Chapter 3

Experiment 1627, or Small One as she was coming to recognize as the name the big warrior had given her, woke the the sound of marching feet and a strong heartbeat. She opened her eyes, blinked a bit in the bright sunshine, and looked around, finding that she was being carried through a forest by her liberator. He looked down at her when she made a small noise of surprise.

"Hello Small One." he signed with his free hand. Small One raised her hands to sign back but stopped when she realized that her injured arm didn't hurt.

"My arm!" she signed frantically. "It doesn't hurt anymore!"

"It will if you keep moving it." The warrior signed. "I sprayed some neutralizer on it. It's closed the wound for now, but it will open up with too much movement."

"Where are we?"

"Following the trail of the Hard meats. We're about twenty kilometers from that lab you were in." Small One looked around her. She and the warrior were in the front, with the others following close behind. The one who had barked at her guardian before caught her eye and hissed softly.

"I just realized." said Small One in her silent language "I never asked for your name." The elder made a short huffing sound.

"My name is unpronounceable by your kind. You may call me Worn Tusk. And just who are you?" Small one was quiet for a long time before hesitantly forming her words.

"I'm not sure..." she signed slowly. "The grown ups called me Experiment 1627, but the woman called me something else before those crab things got her. I don't remember..." she went silent again. Leaning against Worn Tusk's chest, she curled more tightly into a little ball.

"Why were you there?"

"I don't know. It's the only place I can ever remember." Small One stopped signing for a moment. "I don't know why I was there. Did I do something wrong? Why did they have to do all those things to me? I told them I'd be good, so why didn't they let me out?" She began to sob softly in her silent voice and turned her face away so Worn Tusk wouldn't see her tears. The grown ups had told her never to cry. Crying made her a bad girl, a weak girl. She didn't want to be weak in front of her new friend.

Worn Tusk held the her closer, purring gently.

"It's alright now Small One" He signed. "You're safe now. You don't have to be afraid." Small One cuddled into Worn Tusks chest. No one had ever told her things like that before. At that moment, Small One felt safer than she ever had in her whole life, being carried by this big creature.

Eventually, the gentle motion of Worn Tusks walking sent her off to sleep again, despite the brightness of the day.

ooOoo

Worn Tusk looked down at the tiny creature in his arms. How had those humans done such a thing to her? She was their suckling, and she had been treated like a lab rat! The thought made Worn tusk want to roar in fury.

Again, that little niggling thought crossed his mind. She had no one else, and she was strong. Not quite as strong as other pups her age, but she had potential. She was fast, and intelligent. She had known how to use that spear after only seeing it in use once! Maybe he could convince the council to... No! They wouldn't allow it. Well, maybe some would object at first, but once they saw her speed...his mind flitted to a strange image. An image of Small One. She was older, wearing Yautja armor and wielding a spear. She was out running all her opponents, leaping over their heads and striking them down with kicks, punches and blows from her weapon. Other Yautja were cheering for her victory and he, Worn Tusk, stood above them all, glowing with pride.

"Elder?" said a voice to his left, snapping him out of his daydream. It was Vit'ra, a female youngblood.

"Yes, what is it?" he replied.

"Are all humans that cruel to their sucklings? The child is too thin. Shouldn't she be a bit bigger?" she said. Worn Tusk looked at Small One, who was now fast asleep. She did feel rather thin to him. Humans were normally so fleshy you couldn't feel any of their bones, but this one was scrawny enough that you could see and feel every bone in her tiny body.

"I think they were using her for something. She told me they called her an experiment."

"What will happen if we can't find other humans? And even if we do, what if they won't take her? She's too young to live on her own." Vit'ra's tone was worried, not unlike the tone of a mother worried over her first suckling. Worn Tusk looked the female up and down inconspicuously. She wasn't meant to be a hunter. The daughter of one of his fellow Councilors, She was better suited for breeding. Worn Tusk remembered seeing her around the ship. Always with the medics, helping to care for the sucklings, and staying away from fighting in general. She had only come on this trip because it was a rite of passage.

"I don't know Vit'ra." Worn Tusk replied.

"She deserves better than that..." Vit'ra growled. "Being used as an experiment, then orphaned, have someone care about her for a short time, then being dropped off with creatures who will never accept her because she's different from them." She quickly cut herself off, as she didn't want to disturb the sleeping child.

"Forgive me Elder..." she said softly. "I mean no disrespect."

"You are forgiven young one." Worn Tusk replied. They marched in silence for several more minutes before Worn Tusk glanced at the youngblood again. She was gazing at Small One.

"Would you like to hold her?" Worn Tusk asked. Vit'ra looked at him in shock. Slowly, carefully, she held out her arms for the child. Worn Tusk handed his little human over (His? When had he started thinking she was his?) and observed as Vit'ra cradled Small One. Oh yes, this female was definitely breeding material. She held Small One with well practiced hands, trilling a soothing lullaby.

The sight brought another image to Worn Tusk's minds eye. It was of his mate, Shi'kala. She was holding Small One, gently rocking her to sleep. Shi'kala may not have been a huge breeder like Vit'ras mother, but she did have a small soft spot for sucklings. She had been elated when she had found out she was carrying their son. How would she feel about raising an Ooman?

Suddenly, all thoughts were driven out of his mind when a familiar scent reached him. It was a mix of blood, sweat, fear and the reek of the Hard meats. He stopped, raising a hand to signal the others. He glanced to his left and noticed Vit'ras hold on Small One tighten and Small Ones eyes snap open.

Those green eyes were narrowed with rage and a hate filled snarl was coming from her throat.

ooOoo

The moment that hated scent touched Small Ones nose, she was on the alert. She didn't even realize she was growling until Worn Tusk signaled her to be silent. She quickly cut her growl and looked around, waiting for her eyes to catch a tell tale glimpse of the creatures shiny hides. She noticed she was being carried by someone else. A female by the looks of her. When had this new creature started carrying her? Small One could feel the bigger females body quivering and hear her heart start to pound. Was she scared? Or merely excited, as Small One was?

"I can't just sit still!" thought Small One. She swiftly squirmed out of the females arms and bolted ahead, following that scent. She heard Worn Tusk bark out a command in his language, but ignored it. The scent was getting stronger and she wasn't about to let them escape.

Small One ran straight through the bushes, not even noticing the branches and thorns that scratched her face, or the blood that was running down her arm from her re-opened wound. She could hear the warriors crashing along behind her, Worn Tusk calling for her.

Suddenly, she couldn't smell the Creatures anymore. The scent had vanished! Small One skidded to a halt, sending dead leaves flying. She backtracked a little, and found that the trail had ended in a small clearing.

"Where did they go?" she wondered, turning in small circles. "They were here, the scent is still strong. But they can't just vanish into thin air!" Just as she stepped into a bush to look around further, she felt something soft and squelchy beneath her foot. It was a corpse! Small One leaped backwards, only to find herself hoisted into the air by the scruff of her neck. It was the female who had been carrying her before. She gave Small One a little shake and spun her around to face Worn Tusk, who was looking rather angry.

"Small One." he signed. "You are never to run off like that again. Ever!"

"But I could smell them! They were here!" Small One signed back, struggling to get down.

"That doesn't matter!" he signed forcefully, barking out words in that strange growling tongue. "Think before you act pup! You blindly charged into an area you had no status on unarmed! What would you have done if there had been a pack of them? You could have been killed!" Small One stopped struggling. She hadn't even thought of that. She had been so set on the hunt that she had let her anger control her thoughts.

"I'm sorry..." she signed. "I won't do it again." She looked at the old warrior, hoping he'd understand. The Female holding Small One spoke in their native tongue. After a moment, Worn Tusk nodded and the female shifted Small One so she was once again being held in the crook of her arm. The female looked down at her and used one handed signals.

"You must learn to think first on a hunt pup. And wait until the Elder gives the signal to attack."

"But the smell!" signed Small One, favoring her wounded arm. "It made me...I had to follow it."

"I know. But The Elder was right. You could have been killed had the creature still been here. Even Chest Bursters can be highly dangerous."

"What?"

"Chest Bursters. They're the result of the embryo the face huggers plant. They're fast and could kill in the blink of an eye." Vit'ra signed. "But enough about that. We need to fix your arm. Come. We'll sit down and I'll apply some more neutralizer." She walked under the shade of a large tree and fixed up Small Ones arm neatly, even using a roll of bandages she had hidden away in a pouch on her belt. Small One paid very little attention to the females actions, staring at Worn Tusk and watching him crouch next to the corpse.

ooOoo

Worn Tusk looked closely at the face of the former human. It was a good thing he had pulled Small One away when he did. Otherwise, she might have recognized the face of her mother. Had she followed them all the way from the lab? Quite a feat for a human. Let alone one who had been half dead.

_Worn Tusk cradled the little girl carefully, not wanting to damage her arm any further._

"_Elder, the Oomans have been infected. Should we dispose of them?" asked Trat'ak, already brandishing his spear._

"_No." Worn Tusk replied. "The bursters cannot survive in a dead host. Leave them be."_

"_But they're still alive! Look, the female wakes." Worn Tusk whirled around to find the Female he had taken for dead starting to sit up. She looked around, her eyes widening in shock and fear before she spotted Worn Tusk._

"_Rebbecca!" she screamed, her voice hoarse from the face huggers attack. "What are you doing with her? Give her back!" she rose unsteadily to her feet. The others gathered around their leader, blocking the female from getting to him._

"_Give me my daughter back you monster! Give me my Rebbecca!" she barked, trying to push past the youngbloods._

"_She is no daughter of yours." signed Worn Tusk. The woman stopped._

"_You...you Sign?" she asked. Worn Tusk nodded._

"_Please. Give Rebbecca to me. I'm her mother. She needs me." the woman signed._

"_Mother?" signed Worn Tusk. "What kind of mother puts their child in a glass cell?What kind of Mother doesn't even give her a proper name?" He pointed to the name plate on the wall above the cell, bearing the name "Experiment 1627" He glared down at the woman._

"_And what kind of mother uses their own child as an experiment? You are no mother. You are no more than a Bad Blood." The Woman looked taken back by the truthfulness of his words._

"_Besides, you have been infected by the creatures. Once that embryo inside is mature, it will rip itself from your body and you will die." Signed Worn Tusk._

"_I'm...going to die?" the woman echoed. Worn Tusk nodded again. The woman swayed on the spot, one hand over her chest, exactly on the spot where the young creature would erupt. _

"_It will be painful, but fast." Worn Tusk signed. "If that helps." He turned to leave. Suddenly, with a strength surprising for her size, the woman broke through the arms of the youngbloods holding her and grabbed onto Worn Tusks arm._

"_She can't be with other humans!" she yelled. "You have to understand! The experiments we did...she's been through too much. If they don't kill her outright, they'll turn her into something horrible."_

"_Horrible? Like what?"_

"_Like what my husband was trying to turn her into. Something not human. Stronger, faster, and more tolerant to pain. Something...like your kind I believe." The woman reached up and touched the child's face. "You were right before. I've never been much of a mother to her. I let myself be caught up in the idea of my child becoming a pioneer of science. But all I've done is ruin her future. She will never fit in with humans. You can't let her be taken by humans. Keep her with you always. Promise me. Please?" Worn Tusk kept his free hand hidden from the eyes of the others, so they couldn't see what he told the woman next._

"_I cannot make that promise. To take on adult humans in my kind is taboo. A child is forbidden." The woman kept her voice low, so the others wouldn't hear._

"_Then just keep her with you as long as you can. Please."_

"_I will try."_

"_One more thing. Don't let her know about this. She thinks I'm dead, and that's the way I want it to stay."_

"_Agreed"_

Worn Tusk let the memory fade, gazing at the corpse again. Why had she followed them? She had wanted to stay dead to Small One, so why follow? Perhaps to watch over her daughter? No matter now. She was dead.

"Trat'ak. Silflay." He called two warriors to him.

"Yes Elder?" replied Silflay. Worn Tusk gestured to the body.

"Get rid of the body. Leave no traces."

"Why should we? It's just an Ooman." sneered Trat'ak. Worn Tusk growled viciously.

"You will do as I tell you Youngblood. Now get to it!" he barked, rising to his full height and towering over the younger male. Sufficiently cowed, the two males scurried off to dispose of the corpse. Worn Tusk looked at the rest of the group.

"We will rest here for the time being." he said. "If anyone sees or hears the creatures or any other humans, tell me. For now, rest."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals. The Fox is back with another chapter of Small One. Just to clear something up from last time, Small Ones mother named her Rebbecca, but her husband decided if they called her by a number it would be easier to do human experiments. What a bag o' dicks. Anywho, lets get this sucker rolling.**

Chapter 4

Small One sat with Vit'ra for a while after Worn Tusk had given the order to rest. Vit'ra was showing her different weapons and how to use them. Supposedly so she could fight if they ever confronted the black monsters again. She paid attention, but in between weapons, she would look over at Worn Tusk. He was sitting on a rock, looking like he was thinking. He hadn't spoken to her since she had run off. Was he angry with her?

She jumped off Vit'ras lap and trotted over to Worn Tusk. He looked up at her approach.

"I'm sorry I ran away." she signed. "I'll do as you say from now on, so please don't be angry with me anymore." Small One looked into the eyes of her saviors mask, hoping to see something, anything that would say she was forgiven. Worn Tusk looked at her for a moment before gently setting a hand on top of her head.

"Apology accepted Small One." he signed, lifting her up into his lap. Small One snuggled close to him happily. Just then, one of the warriors that had been sent off to deal with the corpse (Trat'ak, she recalled. Vit'ra had told her.) came over. He looked down at Small One before speaking to Worn Tusk in their own tongue.

"I wish I knew what they were saying." thought Small One. "Hey, what's that thing?" Trat'ak handed a strange folder to her guardian. She had seen things like it before, back at the labs. They normally had important papers inside. What could be so important to these alien hunters that they would save something like that? As far as she knew, The hunters weren't interested in human stuff. She tried to sneak a peek at the papers Worn Tusk was pulling out, but he growled softly in warning. Apparently, she wasn't allowed to see.

"Well fine, be like that." Thought Small One.

ooOoo

"Subject exhibits signs of increased strength and speed." Worn Tusk read from the folder that Trat'ak had given him. Apparently, it was the only thing that had refused to burn away from the solvent. "Increase speed on treadmill, as well as duration." These files were all about Small One, mostly scientific jargon Worn Tusk couldn't make heads or tails of. But every once in a while, he'd find something that tugged at his mind. One read.

"I walked in on the subject today. It was crying and rubbing its leg. Perhaps it's sore from yesterdays endurance test? No matter. A shot of painkillers will make sure it's fit for the tank test tomorrow."

It was obvious from the writing that the passage was written my an Ooman male. More than likely Small One's father. Worn Tusk growled angrily. How could anyone treat their own pup so callously? He stroked Small Ones hair gently as he read on. There were detailed descriptions of horrid things the Oomans had done to her. Vivisections, spraying her with chemicals, injecting her with illnesses to make her body immune. One whole page was devoted to an experiment involving making her swim and swim until she passed out and needed to be resuscitated. How could the Oomans do this? What was the point? Even as cruel as his own kind sometimes were to prey, even they had set rules. And the harming of a pup was a severe offense. Worthy of death. That is, if there was anything left of the perpetrator after the pups mother was finished.

"Was this the reason the woman followed us?" Wondered Worn Tusk. "To give me this?" He felt Small One slip off his lap. He looked over at her, trilling gently.

"Don't wander far." he signed with his free hand.

"I won't." the child signed back before turning and going back to Vit'ra.

"You know Elder, I've been wondering something about that pup." Said Trat'ak.

"What about her?"

"My father once told me that human pups almost never stop talking. He helped one about her age on his last hunt. It never stopped asking questions and yammering away. It drove him damn near mad."

"What's your point?"

"That pup hasn't said a thing. The only sound we heard from her was when she got her arm hurt. Any ideas?"

"Not a one." Worn Tusk replied. "Perhaps something in this will help." He flipped back to the start of the files and went through them one by one.

"Aha!" he said at length. "I think I've found it. Here, listen."

"Experiment 1627 said its first word today. It was "hurt". It was poking its stitches again while it said it. Marian thinks we should cease in the experimentation. Nonsense I say. It's just her maternal nature showing up again. We agreed for the sake of the project that we would cut all parental ties to Experiment 1627. It isn't our child and we aren't its parents. Although, I must admit that it does make me rather uncomfortable to hear it speak. What if it begins to question us? What if it starts pleading to for us to cease? Even I, who have sworn to cut all emotion off for this project, couldn't steel my resolve against the cries of a toddler. I shall have to do something about this."

"What? Is that all?" asked Trat'ak.

"No, there's another entry here. Dated a week later." Worn Tusk replied, beginning to read again.

"I've solved my little problem. Experiment 1627 will no longer torment me with its words. I convinced Marian that the operation was needed for the experiments survival. I've removed its voice box and put in and synthetic one. One that cannot speak the human language, but uses animal sounds. Growls, squeaks, roars, things like that. It was a complete success. Tomorrow, we begin teaching it to use sign language. That, I can ignore if it begs or says it's hurting."

Trat'ak and Worn Tusk sat in silence for several moments, too appalled to speak. Even Trat'ak, who had disliked Small One from the get-go felt a twinge of sympathy shoot through him.

"They...they." He sputtered.

"Yes." said Worn Tusk. "They tore out the pups voice."

He looked over at his young charge, who was having her black hair combed by Vit'ra. What else had they done to her? Were those green slitted eyes part of the experiment? Within his mind, an image flashed. It was Small One lying in her little cell, crying. One tiny hand was rubbing her bandage covered throat while the other was signing. She was begging someone to make the pain end. Begging her father on the other side of the glass.

Worn Tusk snarled viciously as he snapped back to reality, making several youngbloods look at him in confusion.

"I don't care what the council says." He thought. "I'm bringing her with us when we return. I'll never let anyone hurt her like that again."

ooOoo

"-And it takes three days to braid it properly." signed Vit'ra. "But our hair is far more sensitive than yours."

"It that why they call it a test? 'Cause it hurts so much?"

"Yes. The Hair Trial is one of the first tests our young ones have to go through in order to become strong warriors."

"What happens if you fail? Like if you pass out from pain or something?"

"Then the warrior is shamed until the next year, when they may try again."

"That sounds like something the Doctor showed me long ago. A tribe of humans used to cut patterns into their faces to show their tolerance to pain."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But in that tribe, if you passed out or gave up, you couldn't do it again. You were shamed forever."

"Surprising how similar our kinds are, isn't it?" signed Vit'ra.

"I doubt your kind kill or enslave each other for no reason aside from skin or belief" signed Small One bitterly.

"You don't like your own kind?"

"No" Small One signed.

In truth, Small One didn't even know what her kind were like. She had spent her whole life in that lab, never learning about other people aside from what her parents had shown her. Did all people treat their children like her parents did? Some inner part of her was convinced that it was only like that with her. That other children were free to run and play.

That same part of her mind told her that what she was doing was crazy. These warriors were trained killers, they could easily make her their prey. Why was she traveling with them and not running in the opposite direction?

"_Because they've been kinder to you than your own kind._" said a little voice in her mind. "_They let you travel with them, they've treated your wounds, and Worn Tusk worries about your safety. That's more than the ones you call parents ever did for you."_

It was true. Small One felt more at home with these aliens than she did with humans. She felt a sort of kinship with them.

"_And they'll leave soon._" said the little voice. "_They only stay as long as they need to kill their prey._" That thought filled Small one with sadness. She didn't want the Hunters to leave. Without them, who would care for her? She would be alone again.

Suddenly, fear replaced the sadness in her heart. Leaping off Vit'ras lap, she ran to Worn Tusk and wormed her way onto his lap. She could feel his confusion as he stroked her hair. In the last few hours, she had felt safest here in the lap of this huge being who had saved her.

"I don't want to them to leave." she thought. "Please don't leave me all alone again."

Small Ones body began to relax as her guardians hypnotic purring did its work. She began to sleep once more into sleep.

"Don't leave me..."


	5. Chapter 5

**The fox is back! And to those of you who've just checked your inboxes for this update, you'll find that I've found a way to get rid of that pesky problem of differentiating between PoV's! Look for the "ooOoo" mark. Anywhoodly-hoo, back to the fic. Tally ho!**

Chapter 5

It was dark here...Small One couldn't see an inch in front of her own face. She looked around and became frightened when she realized she was all alone.

"Worn Tusk!" she signed. "Where are you?" she curled up after realizing that even with his thermal vision in his helmet, her guardian wouldn't see her signs. Small One began to cry. Then a voice came from the enveloping shadows..

"1627...Experiment 1627..." Small One looked around and saw her parents, white lab coats shining against the darkness. Her mother was crouched down, arms held out in a welcoming manner. She was more beautiful than Small One remembered. She seemed to shimmer with a heavenly light. Her father, no longer the cold man she knew, but a warm faced fatherly figure was the one speaking.

"Come to us Experiment 1627. We're sorry we hurt you. Come back with us and we'll never harm you again." he said. His voice was soft. Small One stood and took a step forward. Suddenly another voice cried out from the dark.

"No Small One! You mustn't go near them!" Small One whirled around to see her Guardian standing tall and proud.

"You cannot return to them my Small One. The Black Warrior has taken them to his realm. Come with me. I'll take care of you now."

"But-" signed Small One.

"That's right Experiment 1627. Ignore him. He's lying. He wants to hunt you down and kill you. It's all his kind does! Come with us. We'll give you sweets and hugs and all sorts of things that you should have had!"

"No Small One, they're the liars. Look closely." said Worn Tusk, pointing at the humans. Small One squinted and jumped back as her parents transformed. Her mothers hair was falling out to be replaced with writhing snakes. Her eyes grew dark and steely and her warm embracing arms turned into sharp, wicked looking claws. Her father was far more frightening. He became a monster made of medical instruments his hands were made from blood drenched scalpels, hypodermic needles stuck out of his bald head in a sickening imitation of hair, his eyes glowed like the flames under a Bunsen burner and his smile...oh the smile! It had become a twisted, evil, terrible thing. The smile of a liar. The smile of a devil. The smile of a man who didn't care if she lived or died, as long as he got his scientific results. The corners of his mouth twisted and curled as a raspy laugh emanated from between white teeth.

"No!" Small One screamed, leaping away from the gruesome pair.

"Small One." said her Guardian. Small One looked at him and gasped. He had removed his mask, revealing what most people would consider to be the face of a monster. Small golden eyes set deep into heavily ridged brows, a set of mandibles that opened to show small but wickedly sharp teeth and a large forehead with a raised scar that resembled a stylized T.

But to Small One, it was the face of a kind protector. A male she could trust. Maybe even call a father. He called her name again. It was not a request or a command, but a gentle summons. She wasn't scared. The little voice in her head was screaming at her not to do what she was about to, but she ignored it and ran to the hunter. He purred approvingly as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and squeezed. As her protector returned her embrace, the nightmares that were once her mother and father slowly vanished.

"You are safe now my Small One. No one will ever harm you again." Worn Tusk said. For a moment, Small One pondered as to why she could understand her protector. She passed it off as just being part of the dream and enjoyed her guardians embrace.

ooOoo

Worn Tusk glanced down at Small One again. She had finally stopped tossing and turning and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Had she been dreaming perhaps? At one point she had curled up tight and hugged herself as if to shield herself from some unknown horror.

"How is she now Elder?" asked a youngblood sitting nearby. Worn Tusk smiled. All the young ones were taking an interest in the little human. Aside from Trat'ak of course. Since she had fallen asleep, nearly all of them had walked past just to take a look at her. Two had asked to hold her and another had asked to touch her hair.

"She's all right Silflay." He replied to the young one who had spoken. The youngblood nodded.

"Good. I was worried for a while. She's so small, she looks like she'd shatter if you touch her."

"She should be fine. You saw back at the lab how strong she is." Worn Tusk replied. Silflay nodded.

"She's very smart for such a tiny thing. How did she know how to use the spear?" he asked.

"The files you found said she has a photographic memory. She sees or reads something and she can recall it at any time. She didn't actually know how to use it, she was just mimicking what she had seen." Silflay was quiet for a moment. Worn Tusk could sense he wanted to ask something.

"What is it Silflay?" he asked calmly. Silflay fidgeted with his claws before answering.

"Well sir...I know it's forbidden and we'd probably get exiled for even suggesting it but...well..." he trailed off.

"Spit it out!" barked Worn Tusk.

"I think we should take her with us sir!" Silflay said in a rush. "I mean, look at her! She's tiny and practically defenseless. Yes, she can fight the Hard Meats, but what about her own kind? The stories I've heard sir! Humans killing their own children...I heard her talking to Vit'ra about how humans would despise those with different hides. Who's to say they wouldn't hate her when they find out what she can do? She deserves better! With us, she could become a high ranked warrior! I don't know why sir, but I just have this feeling she should be brought back." Worn Tusk was about to reply when Small One suddenly snapped up. She looked around quickly, nostrils flaring in an attempt to identify a smell. A hateful growl ripped from her throat, identical to the one she had uttered just hours before.

"Everyone up! They prey has returned!" roared Worn Tusk. Young bloods scrambled for their weapons and Small One crouched, ready to spring.

All at once, the hunters found themselves surrounded by hundreds of shiny black hides.

"Keep together!" Worn Tusk called to the others. "And Small One, stay close to us." he signed to the snarling child. She nodded briefly. Out of the corner of his mask Worn Tusk saw Vit'ra pass the girl a sword and touch two fingers to the child's forehead. It meant "Good luck and stay safe." in Yautjan signing. Small One patted the young females leg (the highest part she could reach in her crouched stance) reassuringly.

"We'll be fine" she signed. "We have Worn Tusk with us." Worn Tusk felt a swell of both pride and fear. The child believed he would protect her, but what if she got hurt? He'd never forgive himself.

Then one of the hissing Xenomorphs crept out of the similarly hissing mob of its brothers. Drool dribbled from its mouth as it raised its smooth head. Worn Tusk gripped his spear, ready to charge. The creature crouched, then sprung, heading right for Small One! Worn Tusk moved to cut off its path when-

BOOM!

The creature blew into a million pieces in a blaze of fire. Chaos broke out. The hunters activated their camouflage and scattered into the trees, trying to find the source of he explosion while the creatures raced away. In the midst of all the scrambling Worn Tusk spotted his tiny charge side stepping the stomping feet all around her. He rushed to her side, making himself visible. As he reached her, he heard a shot and felt a burning agony in his left shoulder and gut. He fell with a roar, clutching his injuries.

"Ha! I got one!" barked a gruff voice. The source of the voice immediately became visible as a squadron of human soldiers stepped into the clearing. The speaker was a young man, heavily muscled and even more heavily armed.

"Well done Jimmy my boy!" said the squad leader, a grizzled old Sargent.. "Now let's finish the big bastard while he's down. Reports say these guys are tough."

"Yes sir." said the soldier, raising his gun. Worn Tusk tried to get up, but his injuries were too severe. Was this how he was to die?

"Say goodbye you ugly sonuva-"

"SHREEEEIIIIK!"

Seemingly out of thin air, Small One appeared in front of Worn Tusk, growling and baring her teeth at her own kind.

ooOoo

Small One couldn't understand all of what was going on. Her brain had shut down when she had seen her protector fall. When the soldiers had pointed the gun at Worn Tusk her body had moved of its own accord, the shrill scream of a fearful animal ripping from her throat. She saw the older one grab the youngers gun.

"Hold it Jimmy!" he barked. "Can't you see that's a kid?"

"I-I thought it was one of theirs!" stammered Jimmy, releasing his gun. "I mean he was going for her, I thought...I mean, they're hunters right? Maybe they take their kids on trips to show 'em or something!" Small One hissed furiously at that and was satisfied to see the soldier jump. She brought her hands up and signed.

"You morons! He rescued me! And why are you shooting us anyway? The black things are what you should be trying to kill! The black things!" the Sargent scratched his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry little lady but I don't speak...er, sign language."

"What? What do you mean you don't- oh, never mind." Small One signed before taking her borrowed sword and writing the message out in the dirt.

"The black things?" asked one female soldier with dark skin, poking her head over the Sargent's shoulder. "You mean the Xenomorphs, right? Big, scaly bastards with long heads?" Small One nodded.

"His people come here to hunt them down." She wrote out, pointing to Worn Tusk. "You'll want to get him some medical attention by the way. Your comrade hurt him." The human who had spoken stepped out of line and handed Small One a first aid kit.

"Here kiddo. Can you patch him up or do you need help?" she asked kindly. Small One took the kit and skittered back to Worn Tusk. She didn't trust these humans. As she helped Worn Tusk to remove the bullets and bandage his wounds, the rest of the hunting party slowly filtered back into the clearing at Worn Tusks summons. Small One could hear some of the humans gasping at her companions and the old Sargent reprimanding the soldier who had helped.

"We're supposed to be destroying all alien life Private! Why on earth did you help that thing?"

"I'm sorry sir, but if that kid can trust them, so can I." the Private replied. "I did my research on these guys. They won't attack unless we do, and they have more experience hunting the Xenomorphs than we do. Maybe we should let them help us."

"Are you crazy? They'd kill us before we could turn around twice! Besides, we're under orders!"

"We follow those orders and we'll get killed! Either the Xenos will kill us or these guys will for trying to attack them in the first place."

"Don't you think I know that? I'm not saying it's a smart plan or even a good one, but those fat cats up in Washington will have our asses if we don't get rid of them!"

"I don't know about you sir, but a dishonorable discharge sounds a lot better than death to me." The private then pushed past her commanding officer. "And if I have to die, I'd like to take down as many of those shiny bastards as I can. Even if it means teaming up with another set of aliens." The woman walked over to Small One, who was standing a few feet away from Worn Tusk while the others worked on him.

"Hey kiddo." she said gently. "You can speak to the big guy right?" Small One nodded slowly. The woman seemed nice enough, but Small One was still unsure towards her own kind. They had tried to shoot her protector after all.

"Can you tell him I'm on your side? Y'know, so he doesn't smash my skull in?" Small One smiled. At least this human had a sense of humor. But could she be trusted? Small one didn't know, but she was willing to take a chance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ya'll! The fox returns once more! Thanks to watergoddesskasey and Khalthar for your reviews. As well as PskullV. I love you guys. I'm sorry it's been so long, but a lot of stuff has been keeping me away from my computer. What with moving, losing my net, and family issues...Gah! Anyway, on with the story. Oh! Btw, A certain Yautjan will be seen in this chappie. He'll seem familiar to anyone who's read Ooman. That is all.**

Chapter 6

"Okay, let me see if I have this right." The dark skinned Ooman named Tara said. "You guys sent those bugs here to hunt for your...blood ritual thingy, You do this once every hundred years and the hunt doesn't end until either you're all dead or they are. Is that about right?"

Worn Tusk nodded. Over the last hour the humans had divided into two groups, Scouts and warriors. The scouts were off looking for the Hard Meats tracks at the moment while Worn Tusk and the remaining Oomans devised a plan. It turned out that Tara knew sign language and because of that had been deemed the spokeswoman for the human troop. She spoke while Worn Tusk signed.

"So what do we do now Big Dude? Like I told my commander; you know more about these bugs than we do. You got a plan?"

Worn Tusk growled slightly at the Oomans name for him. Why couldn't she call him by his name?

"Once the scouts return we will follow the Hard Meats to their nest, go in and destroy it. Provided the number is not too great that is." He signed to her.

"And if it is too great?" The human asked. Worn Tusk pointed to his wrist computer.

"This gets used." he signed simply. Tara looked at the device.

"And what is that thing?" she asked.

"A great big bomb" signed Small One from her perch on Worn Tusk's lap. "It'll make everything disappear."

"That's a hell of a last ditch effort." said Tara. "But then again a crater is better than a Xeno infested planet."

Suddenly one of the human scouts bolted into the clearing. He was bleeding badly from one arm. The four youngbloods Worn Tusk had sent out with the humans followed, shaken but unharmed.

"Xenos!" He screamed. "They were everywhere!They took out the whole squad!" Tara leaped up and grabbed the scout by his uninjured shoulder.

"Where?! Dammit man, where were they?" The injured man pointed behind him.

"Not far from here, a quick march north. They were in the trees. They got Alex, Sean and Billy...It was awful!" The soldier shuddered. Worn Tusk stood, barking out orders to his warriors.

"Move out! The prey is not far. We finish this tonight!" The youngbloods roared their approval and Small One gave a hiss. Whether it was of anger, fear or vindictive glee Worn Tusk could not tell. He held her close as the entire group set out. Tara walked beside him, her gun at the ready.

It was several minutes of silent marching before they saw any sign of the Hard Meats. The trail became clearer as they went. A splatter of red blood here, a claw print there. Finally they reached the site of the confrontation. The bodies of the three human soldiers had disappeared. Small One squirmed down from Worn Tusks grip and crouched low. She sniffed the ground where the bodies had been and touched the bloody leaves.

"The humans are still alive." She signed. "Or they were. The Hard Meats dragged them off."

"Can you find their trail?" Worn Tusk signed.

"Already have." She replied. She set off at a quick dog trot, motioning for the others to follow her. Worn Tusk stayed right on her heels.

"At least twenty of them" Small One signed as she ran. "No Queen." Worn Tusk suppressed a sigh of relief. While defeating a Queen on the hunt was a tremendous honor Worn Tusk didn't want Small One coming into contact with more danger than she could handle. And a Queen Hard Meat was definitely in the "More than she could handle" territory.

Suddenly Small One stopped dead in her tracks. She was growling again and glaring into a patch of bushes in front of her. They had caught up to the prey.

ooOoo

Small One could feel her heart hammering against her ribs. She could hear the creatures rustling in the bushes and she caught a shimmer from ones shiny hide. Behind her, she heard Worn Tusk speak to the warriors softly and Tara order the humans to stand ready. Small One reached for the sword Vit'ra had given her. She was going to end this, one way or another. Finally, one of the creatures pounced at Small One. Dropping onto her back, she slashed upwards with her sword, dodging out of the way of the spray of acidic blood. At the screech of their fallen brother, more of the creatures emerged from the bushes. Small One leaped back onto her feet and copied a stance she had seen one of the younger warriors use, sword raised above her head and her other hand out in front of her, beckoning to the creatures. She growled an invitation.

"Open fire!" She heard Tara scream just as Worn Tusk roared a battle cry. Chaos broke out, the humans firing shots which Small One could barely dodge, The Warriors slashing with sword, spear and wrist blades. Small One slashed again and again with her blade, finding herself hard pressed to keep up with the sheer number of creatures. Then she made a shocking discovery; her original count of the creatures had been incorrect! Rather than the twenty she had estimated, she could count a rough total of sixty, with more still swarming from the bushes. Panic was beginning to grip her now. Her injured arm was bleeding again and she could feel her strength flagging. All around her she could see the Hard Meats falling but for every one that fell, three more sprang up to take its place. The humans were dropping like flies, their screams echoing in her ears. The Warriors were still going strong, only one or two having been killed. Where was Worn Tusk? Had he been taken out too? Distracted, she never saw the scaly claw that swiped out at her from behind. It struck her hard and sent her flying. She screamed in fear and pain and heard an answering roar. It was Worn Tusk! He was charging through the swarm of Hard Meats like a raging bull, cutting them down like wheat to the scythe.

A pair of warm hands picked her up from where she had fallen. It was Tara. She was blood soaked, but seemed unhurt.

"You okay kiddo?" she asked breathlessly. Small One nodded. Tara sighed in relief as Worn Tusk finally cut a path to them.

"Small One!" He signed rapidly. "You have to get to safety! It's too dangerous for you here!" Small One shook her head vigorously.

"I'm not leaving!" She signed back forcefully as her guardian shot down another Hard Meat. "I wanna fight!" Worn Tusk roared and signed, not to her, but to Tara!

"Take the child and your soldiers and get out of here! We will take care of the Hard Meats." Small One struggled and let out an indignant squeak. Didn't her opinion matter in this?!

"No! Don't wanna go!" She signed furiously, fighting to get to her guardian. Worn Tusk looked down at her and set his large hand down on her head. Her struggles ceased.

"I will return for you Small One." he signed. "I promise. Now go!" Small One felt tears gather in her eyes as Tara gave the order to retreat. She clutched Worn Tusks hand in hers as long as she could before he turned to return to the battle. As Tara and the other humans fled, the healthy carrying the wounded, Small One let out a sorrowful cry.

"It's gonna be okay baby girl. They'll be fine!" Tara said soothingly as she ran. "You'll see, they'll be just fine!" She sounded like she was trying to convince herself rather than Small One.

They ran until they reached a wide, fast flowing river. Here the soldiers set down their wounded comrades and pulled out Med kits. Tara set Small One down and looked at her sternly.

"Look, I know you don't like leaving the Big Dude behind but he gave us an order. You have to stay with us until he gets back, okay?" Small One looked back in the direction of the clearing. She had promised Worn Tusk she would obey his orders. And he had promised her her would return. But would he? How many Hard Meats did there have to be before the old fighter used his bomb? How badly had she miscalculated? Would one of the Hard Meats kill him before he had the chance to use it?

While all this was running through her mind Tara had pulled the girl into a hug, seeing how distressed she was. Small One clutched at the woman's blood stained jacket, fighting back tears of fear and sorrow.

"Come on baby." she said gently, taking Small Ones hand and leading her to the river. "That arm needs a patch job."

After getting her arm bandaged for the third time that night, Small One stayed very close to Tara, helping her to check on the remaining troops. The numbers were abysmal. What had started off as a platoon of more than thirty soldiers was reduced to seven. The general who had once led the group had fallen in battle so leadership had been transferred to Tara. She ordered the three unwounded soldiers to start a fire and unpack some camp rations.

"The fire might scare off any of those Xenos that slip past the fighters" she explained when Small One tugged her sleeve questioningly. "And we need to eat to regain strength."

Tara took it upon herself to be both sentry and patrol guard, circling the impromptu camp with Small One trailing along like a little duckling. This kept up for at least an hour before another soldier took her place and told her to rest and eat something. Small One made a circle around the three injured men, checking their conditions before sitting by the fire with Tara and the other two soldiers.

"Better eat something." Said Tara. "You could use it." Small One sighed and accepted a tray of camp food. She didn't really taste anything, merely eating mechanically to both appease the humans and refuel her body. Tara watched her as she ate.

"You're still worried about them aren't you?" She asked as Small one set aside the tray. Small One nodded.

"Worn Tusk is my friend." She signed. "My only friend." The tiny girl curled into a ball, hugging her knees. Tara rubbed her back.

"They'll be okay." She said. "Those Hunters know way more about the Xenos than us. I bet they come striding into camp by dawn." Small One uncurled and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Tara.

"To wait for them." Small One signed, walking off. She began circling the camp in the opposite direction from the already patrolling soldier.

"Worn Tusk has to come back. He promised." she thought.

ooOoo

Tara watched the little girl as she circled the camp again and again. Why was such a little girl traveling with those aliens? And where had she come from? The alert that had sent them here had come from a government laboratory. The commander had said this mission was of utmost importance. They had to make sure that the labs experiments weren't damaged or killed. What was it they were experimenting with again? She had heard the higher ups mention something about "genetic enhancement" but that couldn't be true could it? Tampering with genetics to create super soldiers was the stuff of video games! Then she noticed something. As a light wind blew through the camp Small One's long black hair was blown aside. There, stamped on the back of the child's T-shirt like dress was the logo of the laboratory. Tara's mind went numb with shock. It couldn't be! No one in their right minds would allow a child to be used for such experiments! But it made sense. The child's speed, strength, intelligence and behavior were all unusual for her age.

"That must be why they took her with them." she thought. "She was created to fight and they live to fight and hunt." The child paused, her head tilted slightly, listening to the wind. After a few moments she shook her head sadly and continued her circuit of the camp. Tara felt her heart go out to the girl.

"Poor little kid. She can't be more than four or five years old and she's already in a life or death struggle. She should be playing with other kids and going to preschool, not fighting like a soldier. But it's all she probably knows. She seems really attached to the Big Dude too. The way she fought when he told us to leave...Man, I hope he gets back soon."

As the night wore on, Small One kept watch while the others caught what sleep they could and traded watch shifts every few hours. Tara suggested she try to sleep, but the child refused. After being unconscious for most of the day and night, she was in no mood to sleep. Even if she had been tired she couldn't have slept. She was too nervous. Her mind was racing and she looked up at the slightest sound. The moon began to set, taking its meager light with it. And still Small One watched

By dawn, she was still watching. During the night she had found a perch on a high rock where she could overlook the whole camp. She sat there now, still as stone.

Then, finally, through the early morning mist they came. Worn Tusk led them, his spear adorned with the head of a Hard Meat. Tara, who had taken the last sentry rotation of the night called out loud.

"Everybody up! C'mon, the hunters are back! They're back guys!"

ooOoo

Worn Tusk strode into the human camp, head held high as the humans scrambled up to greet them. His whole body ached, he was bleeding from numerous cuts and scratches and he was exhausted but he was alive! All of his students had survived the final skirmish and now had decorated spears like his own. But all this meant very little to him now. His eyes scanned the camp, looking for the child he had sworn to return to. Was Small One safe? Had she survived the humans flight through the darkened woods? Had she been hurt?

All his questions were answered in one blissful moment as an inquisitive squeak reached his ears and he saw her perched on a tall rock, her face lit up with a childish smile. The old warrior trilled in greeting. He watched as the child leaped off the rock and ran towards him, stumbling in her haste to get to him. He knelt down to her level as she reached him, embracing her like one of his own children. He felt her hugging him back. Her tiny form was trembling.

"It's alright Small One." he said, forming the signals on her back. "We are safe." he pulled her back to look her in the eyes. He could see the relief in those slitted green eyes as well as joy. They were wet with tears.

Standing, he lifted her onto his shoulder and turned to the other humans. The female with the dark hide stepped forward, her face cracked by a grin. She looked at his spear and those of his students and grinned wider.

"Got every last one of 'em?" she asked. Worn Tusk nodded. Then the human did something completely unexpected. She reached up and grasped his free shoulder, giving it a firm shake. She was greeting him like a Yautjan!

"You done good chief." she said. "It's been an honor and a privilege to fight alongside you and your crew."

How had she known how to greet him properly? Then, his mind flashed back to their first meeting, when she had given Small One the medical kit and stood up to her superior officer. She had said she'd done research on their kind. This one was smart. As smart as any of his warriors. She deserved the same respect.

Raising his arm, he returned the gesture and placed his hand on her shoulder. He didn't speak, merely nodding to her. After a few moments they removed their hands and stepped away.

"So what happens now?" She asked. "You call for pickup and leave?" Worn Tusk nodded. He didn't tell the human, but he had already called for the ship to come.

And there they were. The rumble of the ships engines. As the cloaking devices on the ship deactivated the humans backed away in fear. All but Tara. She stood, mouth gaping in amazement as the ship landed and the door opened to reveal several more of his kind. Another male stepped onto the ramp. The cloak he wore let Worn Tusk know who he was, even through the blinding light coming from the ship.

It was the High Elder. He ruled the council and the majority of the goings on on the Clan ship. Though slightly smaller than Worn Tusk, he exuded a strength that could make anyone nervous. Even before he reached them his piercing blue eyes caught sight of Small One. What would he say about her?

"Greetings Councilor Worn Tusk." he said as he reached them. "I trust the hunt went well?" Worn Tusk reached up and deposited Small One on the ground. If there was to be a fight, he'd rather she be out of the way. He felt her hide behind his leg.

"As well as could be expected despite the unfortunate growth in their numbers. But nothing my Students could not handle." he replied.

"Were any lost?" The Elder asked nonchalantly.

"Only three." Why wasn't the elder saying anything about the child? To his shock, The High Elder knelt down and looked at Small One.

"Interesting acquisition Councilor. A pet?" he said, never taking his eyes off the child. Worn Tusk found himself slightly flustered.

"Er, No sir. She's not a pet. She's..." He hesitated, trying to find the words. "It's a long story."

"I find myself with time to hear it." The High Elder said, still gazing at Small One, who tried to hide further behind Worn Tusks leg. "Humm, shy little thing." he muttered. Worn Tusk extended a hand down to pat Small Ones head.

"It is all right Small One." he signed to her. "He doesn't mean you any harm...I think." Small One looked up at him trustingly before coming out from behind him. She moved with small, tentative steps towards the High Elder, stopping just short of his arms reach. She fiddled with her hands nervously.

"Hello..." she signed. The Elders brow ridges went up in shock. He looked up to Worn Tusk.

"I suppose her ability to sign is part of your long story?" he asked. Worn Tusk nodded slightly.

"I will reveal everything before the council." he replied, watching as the High Elder looked Small One over. Each time he made a move, the child skittered back. When he went still, she would move forward.

"What makes you think they will even listen?" The High Elder asked, reaching out a hand to Small One. "Especially Thwei'Kala. You know how she feels about Oomans." Small One let out a hiss as the High Elders hand came too close for her liking. He backed off once more, but his mandibles twitched in what could have been a smile.

"But Ti'Kon has taken an Ooman as a mate. He and his brother might be more sympathetic." Worn Tusk reasoned. Watching the two, it occurred to him that the High Elder almost seemed to be _playing_ with the child. Deciding to take a gamble, he posed a question.

"What are your thoughts Elder?" The older warrior took several minutes to answer.

"I think..." he said slowly "That you are in big, BIG trouble when Shi'Kala hears about this." Worn Tusk gazed at the High Elder as he continued.

"The rule of the ship was that only females may be welcomed aboard. There never was an age limit was there? And no matter what the Council decides the choice is truly left to your mate." He paused as Small One crept a little closer. Very slowly, so as not to frighten her again, the old fighter reached out and touched the girls hair. Small One allowed the contact for a few moments before skittering back to Worn Tusk. The High Elder stood tall again, still watching the girl.

"Shall we then?" he asked, turning to the ships ramp. Worn Tusk stared after him a moment before following, taking Small Ones hand. He was surprised to feel a little resistance. Looking down, he noticed Small One looking at Tara. She pointed to the woman and looked up to her guardian. He knew exactly what she was asking.

"No Small One. She is not coming with us." he signed. Before he could stop her, the child slipped through his grasp and ran to Tara. She hugged the dark skinned human as she knelt down. Tara held the little girl in a tight embrace, a tear slipping past her guard.

"You better get going Baby Girl." Tara choked, letting the girl go. "You've got a better life up there."

Worn Tusk watched as his charge turned and ran back to him.

Picking her up again, Worn Tusk took a deep breath as he boarded the ship along with the High Elder and the Students. They were about to enter a dangerous situation and he wasn't sure they'd come out of it unharmed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Small One had always felt tiny among her own kind. Now, on a ship hurtling into space, surrounded by Worn Tusk and his kind she felt even tinier. She was being carried in the crook of his arm, close to his chest. She was amazed to see that many of the other Hunters on this ship were a bit shorter than him! Was he really so large, even among his own kind? His other hand came up to stroke her back soothingly.

"Easy Small One, we'll be there soon." He signed.

"Be where soon?" she signed back.

"The Council Room. We are to meet with my fellow councilors to decide whether or not you may stay with me."

"And if they decide I can't?"

"...Best not to think about it."

They soon came to a large door, guarded by two warriors with fierce looking spears. A few barked words from Worn Tusk, and they moved aside. As they entered the room Small One looked around. The center of the room was dominated by a large table with 12 chairs. All the chairs but one were occupied by a warrior. Six females and five males by Small Ones count, including the red robed male who had patted her head.

"Esteemed Elders." Worn Tusk spoke, both with his hands and in his own tongue. "Thank you all for gathering on such short notice." One of the elders, a male with an eye missing, gestured for Worn Tusk to sit.

"We had heard about your eventful teaching trip." He signed. "I take it the Ooman you carry is the reason for this abrupt meeting?"

"She is." Worn Tusk replied, sitting down in the empty chair and settling Small One in his lap. A large female across from them looked at her.

"Then tell us how you came to discover this child Worn Tusk." she said. Her voice was gentle, soothing. She seemed to be calmer than most females Small One had seen on this ship.

"As you wish Dirva." Worn Tusk nodded before launching into his story. As he spoke, Small One looked around the table at the other elders. The High Elder was listening with a bored expression, picking at his claws. The One eyed warrior was watching Worn Tusk interestedly. One female did not seem to be listening at all, her hands clenched into tight fists and her brow furrowed. Her mandibles kept clicking angrily. She was vicious looking, with a belt of skulls under her breasts and a bracelets made of hide and hair on her wrists. Everything about this female screamed killer. The female that had spoken, Dirva, was listening with her chin propped up in one hand. Small one liked this female. She seemed a lot like Vit'ra, a gentle soul, meant for caring, not killing. The other assorted elders were wearing expressions of amazement as Worn Tusk told his story. Eyes flicked to Small One from time to time.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Worn Tusk stopped speaking. The table was silent for a moment before Dirva spoke up.

"Well Elder, from what you have told us, it seems this Small One would be a valued asset to add to the clan." she said, voice and hands. The nasty looking female slammed a fist onto the table.

"Your heart is as soft as your muscles Dirva!" she barked. "The many Ooman females that infest this ship are enough of a problem! We do not need one of their useless pups to add to the issue!"

"I agree with Dirva." signed One Eye. "Thwei'Kala, we all know what the Oomans took from you. This child is innocent. She is fast, intelligent, and given the chance she could be a great warrior." Thwei'Kala growled furiously.

"Why not give the pup a chance?" asked one of the males. "If my brothers mate can cut a place for herself in this society, why can't Small One?" the male next to him nodded.

"Thank you Kin'varn." he said. "I am also in agreement. This child is much the same as my Little Knife. I say we let her stay."

"Training her could be troublesome." said a female with long tresses. "And she'll be even smaller than a male. How will she find a partner to breed with? The only ones who would accept such a female would be those who are unfit to breed."

"Ah, but you forget something J'tva." Dirva spoke in her defense. "The child learns fast. And she would learn to make up for her size with speed and ferocity. As for mating, that is a long way away. Let us face that battle as it comes, yes?" A male with a missing hand nodded sagely.

"We all know Worn Tusk is a wise and level headed warrior. He would not have broken the Clan Taboo if he did not feel there was a very good reason to do so." he looked at Small One. "And she is very brave for such a little thing. Imagine, a tiny pup taking on a fully grown Hard Meat? And coming out of it with only one little scar? She'll be a good Huntress, this one."

Small One perked up. Half of the council was in her favor!

"But what of our own children?" asked a female to Thwei'Kala's left. "To allow this runt to train will destroy everything we teach them about strength. To have such a weakling training alongside them? I cannot agree to it."

"Issha-"

"No Dirva, you will not sway me with your pretty words. The child is an affront to our ways. She must go." Two females identical to one another directly to the right of Small One spoke in turn.

"We believe that-"

"-Taking the child in-"

"-Could bring both great honor-"

"-And great trouble to the clan."

"I believe she should stay."

"I believe she should go." The High Elder clapped a hand to his forehead.

"Twins." he muttered. "Obviously Worn Tusk wishes for the child to stay, so we'll ignore him. And I find her entertaining, so my vote is Yes." he turned to the male on his left. "Jokkan, what do you say about all this?" the male folded his arms and sat silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Stay." he grunted. "If she is not strong enough, she will die. If she is strong, she will live. Let her carve her own path." Thwei'Kala roared angrily.

"Fools, all of you!" she screamed. "Has no one thought of my sister? She would be the one raising the runt! And with her own son to care for, she has no time to be burdened with this wretch!" she pointed an angry talon at Small One. Worn Tusk held her tighter, shielding her from the females wrath.

"You think I have not taken this into account?" he roared.

"Worn Tusk's son is already beginning his junior training." Dirva said calmly. "Old enough to no longer be attached to his mother all day. And it is not impossible to raise to two children at once. I've done it before. Under almost the same circumstances. My fourteenth son was just starting his training and I gave birth to my twentieth daughter. It was simple really."

"Only because all you _can_ do is breed sucklings!" Thwei'Kala snarled. "My sister has not given up her hunting instincts like you!" The room went silent.

"Why don't we let Shi'Kala decide for herself?" asked the High Elder quickly. "Before this devolves into a Blood match." Thwei'Kala sat down again.

"Yes, call my sister. She will see the folly in this and kill the runt for sure. You'll see. My sister is no fool." The High Elder barked an order to a guard by the door and the Spear wielding male trotted off. As they waited, Dirva spoke again.

"Might I see the child Worn Tusk?" she asked. "I'd like to see how healthy she is." Worn Tusk nodded and set Small One on the table.

"Go to Dirva Small One. Do not be afraid." He signed. Small One looked over at the female. With all eyes upon her, the distance seemed very long. Slowly, she stood and walked over. As she passed Thwei'Kala, the female snarled and stabbed a small blade into the table, close to Small One's foot. Small One jumped in surprise and dropped to all fours, letting out a hiss in the females direction. Quickly, she crossed the rest of the distance to Dirva, ignoring the shocked looks of the other Elders. She stood before the female, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Come little one." Dirva signed. "I will not hurt you." she slowly lifted her hands to pick up Small One and set her on her lap. Her hands were gentle and well practiced. This was obviously a woman who knew how to handle a small being. Small One's eye was caught by something shiny around her neck. It was a shimmering stone set in a leather choker. Small One reached out her hand to touch it, but pulled back. This woman might be gentle, but she didn't want to offend her. Dirva's mandibles tilted in a smile. She looked up to Worn Tusk.

"She is curious." she signed. "She will more than likely be an eager learner."

"Yes." One Eye signed. "No doubt she will try to teach herself well before her own training period." Dirva cuddled Small One for another moment before setting her on the floor.

"Best get back to Worn Tusk Sweet One." she signed. "And do try to avoid Thwei'Kala and her stabbing blades."

Small One nodded, trotting around the table in the opposite direction from the angry growling female. Once she reached her caretaker she snuggled close to him. It felt safer.

Suddenly all eyes were drawn from her to the door as it whooshed open. The female that entered was only a little smaller than Worn Tusk. She too had decorative skulls, attached to a belt slung over her generous hips. One thing that surprised Small One was the mark on the female's forehead. Where Worn Tusk and all the others had marks like a stylized T, this mark resembled a crescent moon on its side, the points upward with a dot between them. Come to think of it, Thwei'Kala had the same mark. Were they from another Clan?

"All right, what's this about an Ooman child?" she asked. She sounded both confused and irritated. Worn Tusk stood, tucking Small One close to his chest.

"Shi'Kala, I can explain." he said. Shi'Kala crossed her arms and tapped a finger on her forearm.

"Then start explaining." she said curtly. Worn Tusk launched into his explanation, telling her everything he had told the council. As Worn Tusk finished his tale for the second time that evening Shi'Kala closed her eyes.

"What does the Council say of this matter?" she asked.

"Three no's and nine yes's." Worn Tusk replied quickly. Shi'Kala opened her eyes slowly.

"She is...truly an orphan?"

"She is. I swear it." Shi'Kala looked down, looking at Small One. Small One peeked out from behind the curtain of her guardians hair, which had covered her when he stood. The female's eyes widened a bit. Slowly she reached out her arms.

"Give her to me." she commanded. Small One could hear Worn Tusk swallow nervously as he pulled her away from the safety of his chest and handed her to his mate. As Shi'Kala held her, Small One pressed herself to the woman's chest. Her hands were less practiced than Dirva's had been, but they were firm and sure, cupping her and supporting her back carefully. Several minutes passed in hushed suspense before...

"Let us go home Worn Tusk. Our daughter must be fed and accustomed to her new home." she said, adjusting Small One onto her hip. Worn Tusk breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS!" came a shriek from the other end of the room. Thwei'Kala was on her feet, mandibles spread in rage. "Have you gone mad sister? You would actually take in that Ooman runt as your own? You would shame your son? Our very family?" Small One could not understand what was being said, but the enraged roaring from the dangerous female frightened her. She let out a small whimper, clinging to her Guardians mate.

Shi'Kala, hearing the whimper, held Small One tighter and uttered a warning growl.

"Thwei'Kala." she said, fighting to keep her voice even. "What I choose to do is my own business. Now be quiet and compose yourself. You are embarrassing yourself in front of your fellow councilors." Thwei'Kala snarled tightly, clenching her fists.

"Furthermore." continued Shi'Kala. "You should know better than to try to command me, _Little_ Sister. Do try to remember your station from now on." The smaller female growled but bowed her head.

"I remember my station Shi'Kala. I merely worry for the standing of my nieces and nephews. Being related to an Ooman, even if not by blood, could lower their status. As well as yours. It would not bode well for the family if-"

"You know as well as I do that my children are fierce warriors. Having the child as a sibling will not damage their reputation. As for the family, My reputation no longer matters to our sister." the larger female uttered another warning snarl. "I will tell you again, Be quiet. You are frightening the young one." Thwei'Kala looked like she was about to speak again, but wisely, she remained quiet. Shi'Kala nodded before looking to the High Elder.

"By your leave sir." she said respectfully. The High Elder nodded, waving a hand.

"Go. Take Small One to a Medic. Get her checked out. Oh, and see if you can get her a Translator. She'll need one."

"A Translator?" Asked Shi'Kala. "Isn't she a bit young?"

"She has been through worse and lived, if Worn Tusk's story is to be believed. And this time she shall have proper care." said the male with the missing hand.

"Very well." Shi'Kala nodded.

Several minutes later Small One found herself in a strange room with a green robed hunter standing over her and Shi'Kala holding her tight. The medic was holding a _very _big needle and speaking to Worn Tusk. She couldn't understand a word they were saying, but she knew it was about her. She squirmed in Shi'Kala's grip and uttered a little whine. Worn Tusk looked over at her. He knelt before her, meeting her frightened eyes.

"It's alright Small One." he signed. "No need to be scared." Small One pointed at the needle.

"I don't wanna sleep!" she signed quickly. "I don't wanna hurt again!" Shi'Kala gently stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. Worn Tusk started to purr softly.

"The Medic is just going to give you a little prick." he signed. "It'll barely hurt at all. I promise."

"But I don't wanna!"

"Small One." Shi'Kala signed, speaking to her directly for the first time. "This will allow you to understand us better. To hear our words when our hands cannot speak for us. Be brave Small One." A purr started up in the females throat, joining her mate's in an effort to relax the child.

"We will be right here with you." Both sets of hands promised. Small One looked from one adult to the other. Worn Tusk had never lied to her yet, and Shi'Kala seemed worthy of her trust. Very slowly she nodded and shut her eyes tight. If she couldn't see the needle, it wouldn't hurt that much, right? She could hear the medic stepping closer. Her breath hitched. Nope, it was still scary! She tensed, her body instinctively preparing to run.

Then Shi'Kala's hand pressed Small One's head to her bosom. The gentle embrace, the sound of her steady heartbeat and the continuous purring calmed Small One immensely. At the sting of the needle Small One flinched, but did no more. No matter how scary this all was, she felt safe in the arms of this female. Was this what it was like to have a mother? To have someone to hold you and comfort you for no other reason to calm ones fear? She looked up at the female, eyes curious and searching. Gentle brown eyes gazed back, a soft maternal smile on her face. That was the last thing she saw before everything went dark.

When she woke, Small One could hear voices all around her.

"-Could have made her so afraid? I felt it, she was ready to bolt when she saw the needle." a female voice was saying.

"She was heavily experimented on Mate. I saw it in her file." Worn Tusk? "They did so many things to her, it's no wonder she was frightened."

"Beloved." the female voice which must have been Shi'Kala growled. "Please tell me you took the skulls of her parents."

"They were not worthy prey." Worn Tusk replied simply.

Slowly, Small One opened her eyes. She was lying on a steel table. Worn Tusk and Shi'Kala were standing by the door, engaged in conversation. The green robed Medic popped into her field of vision.

"Well hello little one. Welcome back." he said gently. Small One reached up to touch her head and found it wrapped up in bandages. The medic gently took her hand and pulled it away.

"Mustn't touch." he admonished. "You've had your new translator installed and you need to let it heal a bit. Now, you can understand what I'm saying, yes? Blink twice if yes." Small One blinked twice at him.

"Good. Councilor, Madam, She's awake." The two adults broke from their conversation. Shi'Kala rushed over, Worn Tusk at her side.

"Small One." she smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Okay." Small One signed carefully, trying to sit up. Worn Tusk huffed in relief. He looked at the Medic as Shi'Kala helped to support Small One.

"Can we take her home now?" he asked. He sounded anxious.

"It should be alright." the Medic replied. "She's undernourished, but not dangerously so. Take her to your quarters, give her some food and bring her in tomorrow morning for a follow up. I want to run a few scans to make sure she's fully healthy. After reviewing the file you brought me, I want to be doubly sure she's alright." Shi'Kala nodded before scooping Small One from the table.

"As you wish." she replied. The three of them left the Medical bay, Shi'Kala stroking Small One's hair gently. Small One looked around interestedly as they went through the halls. Many of the hunters they passed stared openly at her, some even muttering things she couldn't pick up.

"Do not worry about them Small One." Worn Tusk murmured to her, patting her head. "You will show them your strength one day. They will learn to respect you."

"Your Father speaks the truth." Shi'Kala nodded. Small One cocked her head.

"Father? But..." her hands paused, trying to find the right signs. Shi'Kala set a huge hand over hers.

"I know of the ones who used you. They were not fit to live, let alone raise a young one. Worn Tusk and I will be your parents. We will raise you, teach you, and care for you as we would any of our own." The female raised Small One so they were looking at one another face to face. Her eyes were serious, honest. She meant every word. Small One nodded.

"Mother." she signed. Shi'Kala's purr doubled and she nuzzled Small One's forehead with her own.

"Let us go home my young one." she said gently.

~O~

About an hour later Small One found herself in her new home. It was large, far larger than her cell at the labs. And there seemed to be more she could not see. Shi'Kala had left her with Worn Tusk for a few moments, vanishing into a separate room. Small One was walking around the living area, looking at all the strange Yautjan furniture. She was poking around a large shelving unit when Shi'Kala returned with a young Hunter by her side. Small One looked him over carefully. He was twice Small One's size, yet still seemed young. He couldn't have been more than 10. The boy looked her over as well. He hung back, hesitant.

"Mother." he said. "I though you said I was going to meet a new sister. What is that?"

"That, Yeride, is your new sister. She is called Small One." Shi'Kala spoke gently, yet firmly. "She will be joining our family from today." Yeride glared at Small One.

"But she's Ooman! Oomans are for hunting. Teacher said so."  
"Not this one." Shi'Kala pushed the boy forward. He came closer, but only reluctantly. He and Small One looked at each other for a long while, trying to size one another up. Yeride snarled angrily and pushed her.

"You're no sister of mine. I don't care what mother and father say. You'll never be my sister." he snapped, turning and running off, even with Shi'Kala barking a reprimand after him. Small One stared after him, her mind in shock. Slowly she picked herself up and looked to her parents.

"Why?" was all she asked. Worn Tusk growled.

"He will think differently in time." Shi'Kala explained. "Having a younger sibling is a big adjustment. Especially when the sibling is another species." Small One looked off in the direction her new brother had run.

"_Give him time._" she thought. Shi'Kala patted her head gently.

"Oh goodness child, you're covered in mud and Paya knows what." she said, plucking a leafy twig out of Small One's hair. "First thing you need is a nice warm bath." She carried the child to the bathroom and set her down on the tiled floor. The large tub was soon filled with warm greenish hued water and Small One felt a prickle of fear. The fear got worse when Shi'Kala removed her muddied and stained white dress. The image of a tank flashed across her eyes, the sensation of paddling endlessly until her legs seized up, the feeling of water filling her mouth and nose and clogging her lungs. Shutting her eyes tight she flinched as her Mother picked her up and held her close.

"Small One, what's wrong? There's nothing to be afraid of." she said gently, stepping into the bath. At the first touch of water against her foot a wave of overwhelming fear swept over Small One. She thrashed and tried to scrabble up Shi'Kala's arm, squeaking fearfully. All at once, memories of the tank returned. Her mother held her at arms length and looked at her in utter confusion.

"Small One, what is wrong with you?"

"Don't put me in there!" Small Ones hands flew to make the signs, but she was trembling so hard the symbols were hard to make out.

"Wha-"

"Don't put me in the tank! I don't wanna go under! I'll be good! Please don't make me go in the tank!" Her signing was cut off as Shi'Kala held her close again, stroking her hair and starting to purr.

"Hush my Small One, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." she murmured soothingly. Inside she was struggling to keep down her fury. Of course she feared water! Worn Tusk had showed her the girls files and had noted the tank experiment. It had been used not only as the experiment, but also as a threat to keep her in line. If they were not already dead she would have left immediately to slaughter the humans who had damaged the child. But there was time for such anger later. For now she returned her attention to the quivering girl pressed to her bosom.

"Small One." she said gently. "This is not a swimming tank. It is a bath."

The quivering child didn't reply, but she did look at the greenish water dubiously, as if assessing its depth.

"You will not need to swim. I will be holding you the whole time. It's perfectly safe, I promise you." Small One stared at the water for a moment longer before nodding slowly.

Shi'Kala lowered herself into the water carefully, keeping a good hold on Small One. Once she was settled on the floor of the tub she sat Small One in her lap, trickling the warm water over her arms to get her used to it.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of."

Small One swished her hands through the water, watching how it moved. The water being trickled over her arms did feel sort of nice. It soothed the aches in her legs and back and relaxed her. The water in the Tank had always been icy cold and had made her legs seize up. If this bathing thing was always this pleasant, perhaps she could conquer her fear of the water. She uttered a happy little noise as she slapped the water playfully with a hand. For a few moments, she was like any other four year old in a tub, splashing and squealing in delight.

Soon, Shi'Kala started rubbing soap onto her skin, washing away the dried mud, blood, and other mess that had accumulated. After a good half hour Small One was fully clean. Shi'Kala had even washed her hair and combed it through. She picked the child up out of the tub and wrapped her in a thick fluffy towel after drying herself off.

"There, not so bad was it?" she said gently, carrying her to another room. This one looked like a sleeping chamber of sorts. The center of the room was dominated by a large fur filled bowl in the floor, while a closet lay off to one side. Her older brother was sitting in the center of the furs, reading some manner of book. As his mother approached, he caught sight of Small One and scowled. He uttered a small growl when Small One was set on the edge of the bed and received a light cuff on the shoulder from his mother.

"Behave Yeride." she growled. "Small One needs something to wear beyond that white thing. Keep an eye on her." she turned to the closet and began rummaging through it. Yeride snorted and turned back to his reading. Small One was content to sit on the edge of the bed and watch him. Then she noticed a rather large cut on his arm. She slid own the side of the bowl and crept a bit closer. She squeaked to get his attention and pointed to the wound. She didn't need to sign her question before he answered.

"It's a cut." He said curtly. "I got it in training." Small One pulled her knees to her chest under her towel and continued to watch him until Shi'Kala returned. She had managed to cobble something together for Small One, a dress similar to her old white one, but made of a soft dark brown hide. It was longer too, reaching her shins rather than her knees. The oddest thing was a pair of crisscrossing leather straps over her chest and back. A Harness, she was told. To keep her from getting into trouble.

A yawn escaped the child's mouth as she was set back on the furs. The day had been a very long one and she had not had the most restful three days of her short life. Shi'Kala stroked her hair gently.

"Perhaps it's your bed time little one." she said. "Your father is already resting. Come" she picked her up once again and looked at Yeride.

"Son, bed time in two more hours."

"Yes mother." he replied, still engrossed in his book. Small One and Shi'Kala left the room and when into another. This was another bedroom, but the bed was deeper, larger, and filled with far more exotic furs. Worn Tusk lay in the bed, looking up as his mate approached.

"She'll be sleeping with us for tonight mate." Shi'Kala explained. "Yeride is still wary."

"Of course." Worn Tusk nodded. Small One was handed to him as Shi'Kala went closet diving again. After a few moments, she emerged with what looked like a massive tortoise shell, big enough for Small One to curl comfortably within, and a few silky looking furs draped over her arm. Setting the shell on the ground next to the bed, she arranged the furs inside. Soon, there was a nice comfy looking little nest set up in the shell. Shi'Kala gestured to Small One.

"Here Small One. Come and rest." Small One clambered out of her parents bed and into the shell. The furs were incredibly soft and cushy. She snuggled into them with a happy little noise in her throat, closing her eyes. She felt Shi'Kala cover her and tuck her in before stroking her hair. The lights dimmed and soon all she could hear was the breathing of her new father and mother. She was warm and safe, for the first time in her short life, she felt she could sleep without fear of the dawn. For here, with Worn Tusk and Shi'Kala, there would be no testing or surgeries. She would be fed, held, spoken to, and loved. Here, she could be part of a family.

It was the end of a day, and the beginning of a life.

**Phew! Now this one was tough. Believe it or not, this is the chapter that sparked this whole idea. I'm sorry it took so long guys, but A lot of shit's been going down. I moved, I lost my internet, I have some major family drama going on and quite a bit of other BS that is making it hard to write. Anyways, This is not the end of Small One people! The next chapter will be an intro to her new life. We'll see where it goes from there, but don't fret! I have this story planned from here until our Small One grows up! Keep on keepin' on my dears!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Small One woke the next day feeling refreshed and happy, snuggled in her furs and curled into a ball. Peeking over the rim of her shell bed, she saw her parents bed was empty. Suddenly the door whooshed open, and she found her brother standing there. He snarled and crossed his arms.

"Mother told me to get you up. It's time to eat. Hurry up." he turned and left, leaving the door open for her. Small One scrambled out of her shell and trotted after him into the dining room. Worn Tusk smiled at them as they entered.

"Ah, there you are." he said, getting up and picking up Small One. He deposited her in one of the chairs as Shi'Kala set a plate of food in front of her. Yeride was already eating.

Slowly, Small One plucked a strange looking fruit from her plate, sniffing it curiously. In appearance it resembled a raspberry, except it was the size of an orange and a vivid electric blue. She glanced over and saw Shi'Kala eating a piece of the same fruit, pulling off the little orbs that composed it and eating them. Small One copied her, pulling off a piece and taking a small bite. Instantly her mouth was flooded by a sweet, tangy flavor. She liked this new food! Another bite was all it took to demolish the piece, and soon she was pulling off another piece. And another and another. Within moments the fruit was nothing more than a blue stain on her fingers. Preoccupied with her breakfast as she was, she missed the knowing smile that passed between her parents.

"Eat up children. There is much to be done today." Shi'Kala said. Yeride looked at her.

"Mother, You will still meet me at the training pits, right?"

"Of course. I'll be late though, Small One must be taken back to the medic to be checked over. We will be in the Pup Pits above the arena when the check is through."

"What's a Pup Pits?" Small One signed.

"It's where the other children your age gather with their mothers." Shi'Kala replied. "It allows us to keep an eye on you and allows you to meet other children and learn some basic fighting skills."

"She'll probably end up with the Outcasts in the corner. That's where all the weaklings go." Yeride sneered. Worn Tusk growled low at his son.

"Watch your mouth Yeride."

"I'm just telling the truth Father." the boy grumbled. "She's a human. Humans are weak. Weaklings get kicked around and they go into the corner to hide."

"I'm not weak." Small One signed, tapping the table to get her brother's attention. Yeride looked at her, cocking his head to the side a little.

"I'm not as strong as you, or father, or mother, but I'm not weak." she signed

"You can't even talk. You sign."

"I can't help that. They took away my words."

"Who did?"

"The bad people. They took away my words." she tilted her head back to display a thin white scar across her throat. Yeride's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Because they were bad bloods." Worn Tusk interrupted. "There are never any explanations for their actions. Finish your food, you'll be late for training."

The children finished their meals quickly and Shi'Kala picked Small One up. They bid Worn Tusk farewell and headed out into the halls. There were very few out in the halls this early, so they were able to move quickly. Yeride held his mothers free hand until they reached a fork in the paths.

"Go on son, we'll be there later." Shi'Kala said gently, patting her sons head. Yeride nodded and took off down the left fork. Shi'Kala and Small One took the right and soon ended up in front of the medics open office door. The medic himself was sitting at a desk, looking over some files. As they approached, he looked up, smiling at the sight of Small One.

"Ah, excellent! I've been expecting you." he said. "Just set her down on the table. I was reviewing that folder Worn Tusk left with me last night. All these procedures! It's a miracle the child is even alive! _Paya_, some of these were _designed_ to kill her!"

"My Small One is not so easily taken down." Shi'Kala said proudly. Small One kicked her legs idly over the tables' edge, watching the medic scurry around. He seemed to have a great amount of phrenetic energy, like a high strung little dog. She liked him. He was very funny to watch.

"One thing is very interesting to me though. Look here, page 73 of her files." The medic brought the folder over, already open. Shi'Kala looked at the notes and frowned.

"I already know about the Oomans tearing my pups throat out, why is this so important? "

"I spent all night pouring over this one experiment. I couldn't understand why it interested me so, but now I do! It's brilliant, and could be very good for the child!"

"How?"

"Just look! See, it only emits the sounds of animals and other creatures. It has a recording function, which has been active all her life. The sounds are stored in the box's memory chip, and when Small One requires a sound, the brain sends a signal to the box to produce a sound!" Shi'Kala growled impatiently.

"Get to your point Medic." The Medic bowed his head, but the manic grin was fixed on his face.

"The point," he said. "Is that given time and practice, Small One could speak! The voice box is recording our language, no doubt helped by the Translator installed last night, and is storing it. Now she won't be able to speak right away, her throat isn't designed for our tongue, but she could do it if she practices! She could speak as fluently as you or I!" The Medic was practically skipping with barely suppressed glee. Shi'Kala was stunned, her eyes locked on the folder in front of her. Small One would talk! One of the barriers that had marred her future prospects, Gone!

Small One, forgotten in the midst of the conversation, stopped kicking her legs. A good deal of what the Medic has said did not make sense to her, but one thing had stood out very clearly. One day, she would speak...She uttered a loud squeak to get the medics attention. He looked at her and her hands formed the question.

"When will I talk?"

"Soon." Said the medic. "But you must be patient and not try to force yourself into speaking. For now, just take things easy. You have plenty of time to learn."

"Is that all Medic?" Her mother asked. The green robed male nodded.

"She seems in fine health, a few more days of feeding and she'll fill out. I would like to take some of her blood for testing, get that bandage off her arm and preform a couple small scans."

An hour later Small One found herself being carried through the halls again. The Medic had shooed them away after the scans, promising to contact Shi'Kala if he discovered anything unusual. The corridors of the big ship were still quite empty, but they did run across one early morning wanderer.

He was a massive specimen. Nearly as big as Shi'Kala, and one of the most rugged and fearsome Small One had ever seen. His armor seemed to be made of a strange whitish metal and it was oddly spiked. He wore no helmet and Small One could see the mark upon his brow. It was a hooked Z with a dot inside each hook. Beady yellow eyes caught sight of Small One and widened for only a moment before narrowing as a snarl ripped from his throat. One hand instantly flew to the retractable blade at his waist and he charged forward, only to be stopped by a bone jarring backhand from Shi'Kala. As the male went down she roared out a jumble of Yautjan that Small One couldn't pick up. The male took on a look of shock and looked at Small One again. Finally, he spoke.

"She is...yours?" he asked. His voice was an incredibly deep bass rumble, a voice that was used to giving commands and being obeyed, not being slapped around by anyone.

"Yes." Small One's mother hissed. "And I do not take kindly to being attacked or having my children threatened. Get out of my sight!" The male scrambled to get out of the way as Shi'Kala passed.

"Who was that mother?" Small One asked, still shocked.

"An Arbitrator."

"A What?"

"A warrior who hunts down bad bloods and law breakers. Bounty hunters of a sort."

"Oh." Small One's hands were still for a moment before asking. "Why did he attack you?"

"It wasn't me he was trying to hurt Small One. It was _you_."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you are human. Humans in our society are..." Shi'Kala paused, unsure of how to explain this to such a young child. She sighed and decided to lean on the classic standby line.

"You'll understand when you're older. For now, just stay away from them."

"Yes mother."

It wasn't long before they arrived at the Pup pits. The whole thing was like one large Hexagonal room, suspended above the Training pits below by several support beams in the ceiling. The sides were clear glass, too high for any child to climb over. Several soft seats were scattered around the edges, either for the children to rest on or their mothers. There were about a dozen children here, all around Small One's age, some playing with toys, others having mock fights. Their Mothers were chatting with one another while keeping an eye on the little ones. The children all looked up at Shi'Kala's approach

Shi'Kala set Little One on the ground and nudged her forward. Small One stood, fiddling with her hands before signing

"Hello." Some of the children ignored her, going back to their games and toys. Others began to whisper to their playmates. Small One swallowed nervously, then a whisper reached her translator.

"Hey Mute, look! She uses her hands just like you do!" Small One instantly straightened up, looking for the source of the sound. Her eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of white. She quickly skittered across the room to a corner where four boys were sitting together in a circle. Three small adult females were sitting nearby, looking nervously at Shi'Kala as she sat down and watched with interest. The four boys looked at Small One warily. Small One was also cautious, these boys may have been her age, but they were still bigger than her.

"Um...Hi?" Small One signed. The boy she had first noticed waved back. He looked like any of the other children here except for one thing; His hair was stark white at the tips.

"Hi. What's your name?" he said.

"Small One." she replied. The boy nodded and motioned to his companions.

"I'm White-Tips. That's Shorty, Mute and Toothless." Shorty, who was only taller than Small One by a half inch, moved over to make a space in the circle right between himself and White-Tips. As Small One sat down, Toothless nodded in Shi'Kala's direction.

"Is that your mother?" He asked. Small One noticed he had a bit of a lisp. Was that from his lack of tusks?

"Yeah. Why?" Mute's hands flashed out a curt message.

"You shouldn't hang around with us. It will effect your standing."

Small One looked at the other three boys in confusion.

"What does he mean? I can stand up just fine."

"No Small One, he means your reputation." White-Tips explained. "See, around here your status in the clan is everything. If Shi'Kala is your mother, that means you already have a decent status boost. Being around us could damage that."

"Why?" asked Small One.

"Because we're the Outcasts." snapped Shorty. "We were born different, all of us."

"The clan values strong fighters, those who look normal." Mute signed. Toothless sighed.

"We don't, So our status is low." Small One frowned

"That's not very fair." she signed.

"That's how things work here." Said Shorty. "So go sit with the normal kids and keep your status. We-" he was cut off as White-Tips jabbed him sharply in the ribs.

"Shut up Shorty." he said. Shorty huffed and crossed his arms. Small One got the feeling that Shorty had a lot of anger. Perhaps the unfairness of this society had turned him bitter.

"Maybe we're thinking about this wrong." Small One signed. "Instead of hanging with you driving down _my_ status, what if hanging with me improves _yours_?"

The boys went silent and stared at her. Clearly, this train of thought was unknown to them.

"Besides." Small One went on, "I don't look normal either. Us outcasts ought to stick together right?" Toothless and Mute looked at one another and nodded, White-Tips smiled and Shorty looked stunned, yet grateful.

The five children spent the rest of the morning together, talking, learning from each other and playing. Shorty taught Small One some wrestling moves that worked against bigger opponents, Mute taught her more signs and Toothless showed her a children's game called Bones, similar to Jacks. In return, Small One told them of her escape from the labs and the hunt she and Worn Tusk had gone on. She showed them her agility, scrambling up the support beams of the pits, making Shi'Kala call her back down with a low growl.

They were all enjoying a legend White-Tips was telling them when Shi'Kala called to Small One.

"It's time to go."

"Yes mother." Small One signed. She stood and trotted to her mother's side, looking back at the four boys. "Can we come back tomorrow?"

"Of course we can. Now come, Yeride is waiting."

They headed down to the entrance of the training ring, where Yeride stood. He ran to meet them, looking excited.

"Mother! Teacher says I'm getting really strong! I'll be able to go up against better opponents soon."

"Wonderful Yeride! Not even your sisters progressed this quickly." Shi'Kala purred. Yeride looked at Small One.

"She went into the corner didn't she?" he asked. Small One squeaked softly.

"They're not weak either!" she signed. "They just think they are. Shorty is really strong and Mute is smart!"

"If they're so strong, why don't they fight?" barked Yeride, folding his arms. Small One uttered a growl and was about to retort, but Shi'Kala cut them off.

"Enough children! I won't have you two fighting. Yeride, mind your tongue. Small One, hush." the two kids went silent and followed their mother home.

Over the next week a routine developed. Small One would be awoken by her parents for breakfast, then she would spend her morning at the Pup pits, playing with her four friends, watching Yeride train from above and learning more each day. Lunch would be had at home. After the first couple of days, Worn Tusk decided to teach her to read. He would spend most of the afternoons sitting at the dining table with Small One in his lap, showing her the alphabet of the Yautja. Dinner was eaten in the massive dining hall. In the evenings she would listen to her parents talk and memorize the words they used, storing them away for the day she would speak.

It also became routine that Small One and Yeride would end up fighting at some point in the day. Yeride was always the instigator, either by teasing his foster sister about her companions or by shoving her around. Small One tried to ignore him or just be nice, but Yeride would just keep pushing until she snapped and would fight back. The fights never had a clear winner, as their parents would usually break them up before they could finish. This all changed at the start of Small One's second week...

It was a typical morning. Yeride was training and Small One was in the Pup pits. She was tussling with Toothless when White-Tips called her over to the wall.

"Small One, come see! Yeride is going up against Mar'cte!" Small One and the rest of the Outcasts hurried to the wall, looking down into the arena where the two opponents were circling each other. Mar'cte was nearly twice her brothers size and a few years older, with a reputation for cruelty and violence.

"What is Teacher thinking?" Shorty snarled. "Why would he send Yeride up against _him_?"

"Maybe he thinks Small One's brother can handle him?" Toothless lisped.

"Who knows?" Mute signed. "Let's just watch and hope Yeride wins."

Yeride was the first to attack, aiming a punch to Mar'cte's left. Mar'cte easily dodged, striking Yeride hard in the back. Small One winced and pressed closer to the glass. She didn't like this. Not one bit. Yeride kept fighting, trying to bring the older boy down and using every technique he could. Nothing was working. Mar'cte was too fast, too strong. Small One squeaked in dismay as Yeride received a hard backhand that sent him sprawling in the dirt. She could see a twisted sneer on Mar'cte's face. He was taunting him.

"Yeride is down, why isn't Teacher stopping the match?" signed Mute.

"Because this isn't a match." Snarled White-Tips. "This is just torture."

"Uh oh. Look, Mar'cte is gearing up again" Shorty pointed to the bigger boy, who had backed away a few steps. He ran forward, bringing one foot up for a powerful kick to Yeride's ribs. Yeride screeched as the kick connected. Small One flinched. That must have hurt. She looked around desperately for her mother. Shi'Kala wasn't there. In her growing panic, Small One had forgotten that her mother had dropped her off alone this morning, as she'd had errands to run. Another screech rang from the arena below. Mar'cte had kicked again, this time hitting below the ribs. Small One let out a fearful keen as Yeride retched from the pain in his belly. Small One knew Yeride wouldn't be able to stand another kick like that. She had to get out! She dashed to the door to the pup pits, but it had a special lock on it so that only adults could open the door. With a snarl of frustration she rushed back to the glass, trying to climb over it.

"What are you doing?" White-Tips asked in confusion.

"I have to get down there! Big Brother is hurting!" she signed frantically.

"You'll never climb out, the glass is too smooth. But I have an idea." he whispered his plan in her ear and beckoned the other three boys. Once everyone knew the plan, they all took their places. Small One was at the door again, bracing herself for a fast kick-off. She had a clear shot to the window, where White-Tips stood at the ready. The other three boys were keeping the path clear.

At a signal from Mute, she took off at full speed. It took her a matter of seconds to reach White-Tips. He cupped his hands and caught her foot as she jumped, hurling her up and over the barrier. Gravity took over and she fell like a stone, keeping her legs together with her arms outstretched, fangs and nails bared. She could she Mar'cte below her, getting closer with each second. He was getting ready to kick at her brother again. She screamed like a creature from hell, making Mar'cte look up. His eyes went wide with fear and shock as she landed, digging her feet into the body netting that covered the youth and slashing at his face with her sharp nails. She clawed, slashed, bit and screeched with everything she had, even as the male tried to thrash about and throw her off. Small One chanced a glance at Yeride. He was lying propped up on one elbow, one eye swollen shut while the other stared in amazement.

In her distraction, she never noticed the huge taloned hand that came up to swat her away. She found herself flying through the air and quickly righted herself, landing on all fours and skidding to a stop in front of Yeride. She planted her feet in a defensive stance and hissed venomously at Mar'cte.

"Small One?" Yeride gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Saving you." she signed. "From this..." she paused, licking some of Mar'cte's blood from her hand before spitting it out contemptuously. "Bad Blood."

The insult brought derisive laughter from the other students and a snarl from Mar'cte. He charged at her with a roar, swiping out at her once more with his talons. Small One dodged and skittered up his arm, biting him in the head before grabbing hold of his hair and swinging on it, flipping back in front of Yeride. The older boy roared in agony as his locks were pulled hard. His eyes blazed in hate and fury for this little creature who had _dared _to pull his newly woven hair. Small One screeched in return, her hands forming a warning.

"Leave my brother alone!"

"Ooman!" spat Mar'cte, as though her very species were an insult. He struck out viciously, trying to catch her off guard. Small One ducked and weaved, jumping over his kicking feet and weaving under fists that sought to knock her out. She got in close whenever she could to slash and bite at his face again. On her third attempt at slicing him a new mouth, he got his hands around her waist. He squeezed with both hands, making her squeal in pain as her ribs creaked. Letting out a dark hissing laugh he dropped her on the ground and punted her like a soccer ball. Small One hit the wall with a sickening crack, feeling at least two of her ribs snap on impact. She gasped in pain, barely able to move. Mar'cte sneered down at her. He was so busy glaring at her he didn't see the large figure sneaking up behind him. He set his foot on her side and pressed down slowly. Small One screamed as the pressure on her battered body increased, snapping another rib.

"This is where you belong Ooman." Mar'cte snarled as she ground his foot into her ribs. "On the ground. As prey."

"And this is where you belong"

Mar'cte suddenly gasped as a massive hand hand closed around his throat, lifting him off the ground. It was Shi'Kala. And she was _furious_.

"How _dare_ you." she hissed. "How dare you attack Yeride so dishonorably, in a training bout no less. But then you have the sheer audacity to try to kill my pup?!" her grip tightened and Mar'cte's eyes bulged.

"A-aunt!" he choked. "P-Please, Mercy! I w-was only defending myself!" Shi'Kala's eyes narrowed.

"Don't _lie_!" she barked, flinging him to the dusty ground. "Get out of here boy. Nephew or not, it is my right to kill you if I wish for the way you hurt my children. I choose to let you live, only because you are my sisters only remaining pup. Now go, and don't _ever_ let me catch you near them again, do you hear?!" Mar'cte nodded and made an undignified scramble, clutching his bruised throat with tears in his eyes.

Small One lay in a haze of pain, her breathing shallow. She hurt everywhere and it felt hard to breathe. She heard someone move close to her.

"Small One." Yeride? "You saved me. Even after I treated you badly, denied that you were my sister...Why?" Small One tried to lift a hand to form her signs, but stopped with a sharp gasp as pain rocketed through her shoulder. Letting her hand settle in the dust she coughed and forced a single word from her throat. A Yautja word.

"_Mei'hswei..._" Brother.

ooOoo

When Small One awoke again, it was to the sound of purring and a warm heartbeat. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, blinking sleep from her eyes. Her chest and left shoulder were tightly wound in gauzy bandages. She was back in her home. But this was not her parents room. She recognized it as Yeride's.

"Are you awake Little Sister?" She looked up to find Yeride sitting next to her. His swollen eye was covered by a compress and he was swathed in bandages. The purring was coming from him. He was smiling. Small One tried to lift her head, only to be pushed back down very gently.

"Mother and father say you have to be still. You took a lot of damage in the arena. Three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a lot of cuts and bruises." he explained. Small One lifted a hand weakly, pointing to his bandages. Yeride picked at the compress as he answered her unasked question.

"I got off easy. A black eye, some internal damage and some bruises. It doesn't hurt much." he went on to explain what had happened after the fight.

"After you fainted, Mom went into a rage. She beat the teacher senseless for not stopping Mar'cte and then scared the other students half to death. She made them build a stretcher for you to get you to a medic. He said that you saved my life. If you hadn't distracted Mar'cte from making that last kick, he'd have killed me."

"Why did Mar'cte attack you?" Small One signed.

"Because his mother has trained him to hate Oomans and anyone affiliated with them." he sighed, looking almost sad. "But then again, Aunt Thwei'Kala has good reasons for hating them."

"What do you mean Big Brother?"

"It happened years ago, before I was born. Mar'cte was only a newborn then. Aunt Thwei'Kala had five fully grown children at the time. She took them on a hunt to earth and something went wrong. They ran afoul of an Ooman pack of soldiers."

Small One cocked her head. She knew what Soldiers were like of course, shoot first ask questions later, but what had happened? She had an idea on it, and it made her stomach plummet.

"Aunt never goes into detail about what happened that night." Yeride continued. "But everyone figured it out when out of six strong healthy fighters she was the only one to come back."

"They were killed?" Small One's hands shook as she signed. Yeride nodded slowly.

"Mother says Thwei'Kala changed after that. She became angry and bitter. She's never gone back to earth and she's never forgiven Oomankind. She blames all of them for the actions of a few Bad Bloods." Small One's mind was in a whirl. On the one hand, she disliked her new aunt, not just for trying to have her ousted from the clan, but for trying to stab her at the council meeting. On the other, she felt sorry for her. To lose her children to what should have been her prey...

Yeride saw her thinking and patted her head.

"Don't worry yourself over her little sister." he said gently. "You just focus on getting better." the door wooshed open softly. It was Worn Tusk, carrying a cup of some steaming liquid.

"Ah, I see you're awake Small One. How do you feel?" he said.

"Sore." signed Small One. Her father knelt down with a chuckle.

"I should think so with all your injuries. This should help with the pain though." He handed her the steaming cup carefully. The liquid inside was purple colored and smelled like some sort of root, rather unpleasant. She looked to her brother for explanation.

"It's Tharax root." he said. "It tastes gross, but it will make you feel better. It'll make your pain go away."

Small One took the cup and eyed it dubiously before taking a small sip. Yeride had been truthful, it _did_ taste disgusting. Like a cross between sour milk and overcooked broccoli. She shuddered as the foul taste hit her tongue. Almost instantly, the sharp pains from her ribs and shoulder ebbed. Worn Tusk stroked her hair gently.

"There now. That will make you more comfortable, but you must still stay in bed. You'll be out of commission for at least a few weeks until those ribs heal. Yeride, stay here and watch your sister, I will go get you both some breakfast."

Small One later learned that she had been unconscious for nearly three days. After a leisurely breakfast of some soft fruits the two children sat together, Yeride telling her stories and legends to keep her occupied, making her drink the Tharax root infusion whenever the pain became too much and tucking her in at night so she would be warm and safe as she slept.

Small One healed in due time and the routine resumed its normality. Though with one small change; Yeride no longer tried to fight with the newest member of his family. He became protective, keeping an eye on her at all times, snarling at anyone outside the family who got too close or showed signs of wanting to attack her.

Now, Small One truly felt happy. She had a good life here. It would be a harsh one, filled with trials and battles for her place, but she would fight to the bitter end to keep her new home.

But that is a story for another day...


End file.
